


ethereal (i am blue)

by withluvsan (lostlovelis)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angel!San, Archdemon!Yeosang, Cambion!Mingi, Goblin/Dokkaebi!Hongjoong, Hongjoong is the korean kind of goblin aka dokkaebi, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nephilim!Wooyoung, Seonghwa and Jongho are there for like a second, Why Did I Write This?, Yunho is a surprise, a cambion is the child of a human and a demon, a lot of stuff is there but also it's not, alternative universe, and i regret nothing, better safe than sorry, but i didn't!, but there's christianism somewhere, every religion is valid, good question, i divided it in two, i made a hell lot research in korean mythology tho, i mixed a lot of religions and cultures, mostly bc i wanted to give up on it a lot of times, nephilim is a child of a human and an angel, rated e for violence, the end is bittersweet, there's nothing too graphic but i though i should put the tag anyway, wrote in a span of 9 months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlovelis/pseuds/withluvsan
Summary: "How does he have a good heart if he is half-demon?""Because the world is not black and white. There is a lot of grey, but most creatures prefer to ignore it. Not me. Let me give you a simple example. Mingi is a cambion and a hunter, but he hunts demonic objects and evil spirits. Things that can harm people. He kills evil spirits to protect humans. He works in a bookstore on weekdays and in a shelter on the weekends. He dates a half-angel and loves to give hugs and cuddles during sleep. But he still has demonic blood running through his veins. He has dark wings and a black aura. However, it doesn’t mean he is evil. He is grey. He has a sharp tongue, sweet eyes and a shining soul that is too old for the sake of his mind"Yeosang never thought he would be the one taking an angel under his wing, training them and seeing them leave.He never thought he would have a purpose again.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 46





	1. Light

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know how it started.  
> It was supposed to be 10k at most, but then I had a lot more to unpack and the story just... went like that.
> 
> This is just the first half, because the whole thing is long and I still haven't beta-read the second half (not that the first half is amazingly fixed, but we'll get there).
> 
> The third part will be more like an epilogue, so if you want to stop reading after I post the second part, it's okay.
> 
> if you want to, you can hit me on [twt](https://www.twitter.com/withluvsan/)!
> 
> Well...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ps: english isn't my first language so pls bear with me

Another day and Yeosang was making his way back home. Mind troubled once again, checking his phone one more time while waiting for a message from one of his hunters. He was tired and didn’t have any will to go out the next day. The archdemon only wanted a free day to play around with his hellhound. A stress-free day without dealing with people, suits, and problems before going back to hunting again. He missed hunting too, of course, but living between humans made him bored of his own reality. Humanity was nothing like the hell he used to live in. He remembered when older demons used to tell him stories about killing innocent people by pleasure and draining their souls until nothing was left, leaving them to live like an empty shell before ending their own lives. Yeosang didn’t feel like doing the same. He didn’t want to bring misery.

However, the blonde-haired man got pulled out from his thoughts by a sound while passing by an alley. A cry of fear and the sounds of whips cutting the air like knives. Yeosang was sure it was something outside the human spectrum, so he walked slowly inside the alley, the whimpers of pain becoming louder after every step. For some reason, his wings itched on his back, desiring to be free.

–Maybe I should cut off your wings – he heard. The demon gulped before turning the corner and what he saw made his fists clench and his throat go dry. A major demon had a small angel under his arrest, trapped in demonic chains and wings wide open, but paralyzed with harnesses. The angel was on his knees, facing the ground with small tears marking his cheeks. The black hair was a mess and white feathers were laying on the ground, painted in blood-red. The major demon, otherwise, had a powerful posture, a long whip curled on the ground by their side and an evil grin on his face – You are too weak. It’s not worth it to keep you – none of them saw Yeosang, who was watching carefully the scene in front of him. The dark-haired angel had open cuts on his back, bleeding and leaving red trails on his skin – But you are definitely pretty – more tears fell from the angel's eyes when the major demon lifted his face by pulling his hair back. The angel’s hands and arms were trapped with chains. He couldn’t defend himself even if he wanted to. When Yeosang saw the demon walking towards the wings of the angel, he stepped out of the shadows.

–Don’t touch him – he groaned, feeling two pairs of eyes looking in his direction. The angel had small cuts on his face and pleading eyes asking for help. The demon looked annoyed by the interruption, letting go of the angel’s wings and focusing on Yeosang instead. Their human form shifted slowly into the original demon form. Long thorns grew in their head and a heavy tail hit the ground. Their skin was colored in deep purple and black, with dark blue lines tracing random patterns. A 7’ feet tall monster with ruby-red eyes and a mouth big enough to chew Yeosang’s head like bubblegum. They looked powerful. Unhappily, they weren’t powerful enough. 

Yeosang chuckled and slid his hands into his pockets while smirking mischievously. He took three more steps in the other’s direction. On his back, his wings unfolded slowly and in a lazy way. It had been a bit since the last time Yeosang had to release them. As the archdemon took more steps ahead, the other demon backed up cowardly, shaking on their feet shamelessly. Yeosang's wings were almost double the size of his enemy's height, dark-blue feathers shining under the last spots of sunlight like a piece of the dark night sky. The twilight was coming.

–Free him. Now – demanded the archdemon. He could feel the thorns growing on his head and messing his hair. An awkward sensation filling his skull after so long – If you ever come near him again, I'll end you with no mercy – he growled, seeing the angel falling forward unconscious because of his weak body and blood loss. The white wings disappeared almost immediately, hiding to heal under his skin. The other demon disappeared in thin fog right after, leaving no trace behind. Yeosang didn't care. He folded his wings once again and lowered his body beside the angel, taking the unconscious creature on his arms carefully. He could feel how hurt the boy was, even without forcing his powers.

He stared at the angel’s face for a bit, memorizing every trace of it patiently, almost like reading a hard book that needs time to be understood. A piece of a secret map that was hidden under tons of rocks and trash. He then took the angel to his apartment without thinking twice, knowing that other demons would be attracted because of the smell of angelic blood. He couldn’t risk letting the angel be caught off guard. It could cost his life and Yeosang didn’t want to see any death today.

–Shiber! I am home! – he yelled, laying the angel on his couch slowly. The hellhound made his way to his caretaker happily, jumping on Yeosang’s arms without hesitation – Did you miss me? I missed you too – the archdemon smiled, putting the animal on the floor again. His hellhound had the appearance of a Shiba Inu when calm, just exposing his true demoniac image when feeling under menace – We have a guest. Be gentle, ok? – Yeosang made his way to his room calmly, looking for towels and clothes for his guest. He knew angels were quick healers, but even an angel could struggle with so many injuries, the wings being the most delicate part of their body.

Yeosang went back to his living room with a wet towel and a blanket, ready to clean the injuries of the angel carefully and get rid of the trails of blood. The white towel soon turned pink and slightly red right after. He knew there wasn’t much he could do with the boy asleep, so he left. He took a shower and sat on his bed with paper sheets all around the place. He wanted to keep his mind busy and still had work to do that he didn’t do during the day.

**~º~**

The moon was already high in the sky when the angel woke up, startled. He couldn’t recognize the place where he was, and every move hurt so badly that he wasn’t able to get up. He groaned trying to sit at least, and catching the attention of Yeosang’s pet, which started to growl in his direction, coming closer slowly while scratching his claws on the floor. The angel gulped, scared. He recognized the animals as being a hellhound and he had heard stories about angels being killed by those creatures before.

–Shiber, don’t – a deep voice demanded, and the hellhound sat on the floor before being picked up – You little demon. I told you he is a guest. If you bite him, I will put you to sleep on the balcony, understood? – the demon put his pet on the floor again, looking in the angel’s direction. Yeosang was wearing white shirt and sweatpants. His hair was all over the place, even with a small man bun on the top of his head – I am sorry if he scared you – his soft voice wasn’t enough to calm the angel, who started to cry out of fear soundly – Hey, hey, are you okay? – Yeosang saw the dark–haired angel flinch just by seeing him taking a fast step, so the demon stopped, walking slowly in the angel’s direction before kneeling on the side of the couch – I won’t hurt you. There is no need to be scared – Yeosang’s voice was calm. The demon didn’t try to touch the angel, keeping their eyes locked while talking – What is your name? Can you tell me?

–San – his voice broke in the middle of the word; the living room being filled by San’s sobs inch by inch. Yeosang felt his chest clench at the sight. Seeing the white skin being marked by tears once again while the moonlight did their way to illuminate San’s hair was such a beautiful and heartbreaking vision.

–San, can you stand up alone? You need to take a bath to clean up your wounds – Yeosang watched as the boy tried to get up, only to wince in pain and sit again – Is it okay if I carry you? – the angel stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. San knew that he wouldn’t stand a chance against Yeosang if he was in trouble. It wasn’t like he had any other choice – Just tell me if I hurt you – asked the taller, standing up before gently putting his arms under San’s knees and behind his back. Yeosang easily lifted the angel, making his way to his bathroom with no hurry. They could hear Shiber’s little paws scratching the floor while following them – You can use everything you need. Call me when you finish – Yeosang cautiously put the boy in the tube’s border, opening the faucet and kneeling in front of San – I will bring you towels and clean clothes. Take your time – the angel nodded and Yeosang left the bathroom right after, taking Shiber with him and closing the door behind his back.

20 minutes later, Yeosang knocked on the door and called San’s name. After hearing a soft “Come in”, he opened the door and left the towel and clothes on the sink, leaving quickly and going to the kitchen. The demon knew very well that he didn’t need to eat nor sleep, but angels had to. When outside of Heaven, angels had the basic needs of a human, and Yeosang knew that. That’s why he left the apartment and went to a grocery store at the end of the block to buy a few cups of ramen before giving San the clothes.

He put the water to heat up while waiting for San, checking on his phone from time to time. No signal from his hunter all day and Yeosang was already worried. However, there was nothing he could do, but wait for a response.

–Huh, sir? – San’s voice echoed from the corridor, barefoot hitting the ground soundlessly. Yeosang snapped out of his small bubble of worries and looked in the boy’s direction, smiling by seeing San look so small in his sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. The said angel had his cheeks slightly blushed and hair wet, what Yeosang thought was adorable. The archdemon also noticed that San was limping. Even if his bruises were covered by the soft fabric of the hoodie, the boy couldn’t hide his pained expression.

–You can call me Yeosang. Come here. You need to eat something and then take some rest – offered the demon, putting the boiled water in one of the ramen cups carelessly. San sat at the counter that divided the kitchen and the living room and waited for Yeosang to give him the noodles quietly, eyes low and breath stuck on his lungs – You can talk to me. I won’t hurt you. I promise – San nodded and Yeosang gave him a pair of chopsticks and watched the dark-haired boy eat in silence.

–Thank you – his voice was low and polite, too much for Yeosang’s liking. He took San by the wrist and pulled him to sit on the living room’s carpet, trying his best to not to hurt the guest even more – What are you going to do? – Yeosang giggled, sitting by his side, and called for Shiber. San tried to stand up, but the other held him still, seeing the dog come closer – Don’t hurt me, please – pleaded the angel. Yeosang almost felt bad. Almost.

–He won’t bite you – Shiber climbed into Yeosang’s lap and laid there, snuggling closer to his owner. Yeosang took San’s hand and used it to caress Shiber’s fur slowly. The angel, who was shaking, slowly got used to the sensation in between his fingers and smiled, being taken back when Yeosang let go of his hand, simply watching as the two creatures interacted. Shiber then got up and jumped into San’s lap, laying again and yawning. The angel was in shock and Yeosang, noticing that San was shaking again, pated the boy’s shoulder lightly – He already likes you. He won’t hurt you; I promise – the angel nodded, caressing the hellhound’s fur again and letting himself be comfortable – I will have to go to work later. He will protect you while I am out – San nodded again, looking at the pet.

Soon Yeosang noticed San’s tiredness and took Shiber from his lap. He put the sleepy small demon on the couch and offered San a hand to get up. The demon was quick enough to catch the angel before he fell again, knocked-out by his body injuries and tired mind. Yeosang carried his guest to his own room, putting him under the blankets and taking his computer to work in the kitchen counter, worried about waking up the angel.

**~º~**

Once the sun rose behind the curtains, Yeosang wrote a few words in a post–it and glued it on San’s forehead before catching a suit and leaving the room. He dressed up in the main bathroom and searched for his car keys in the counter drawers. It had been a long time since he last drove, always preferring to walk his way home from the office. However, with San at home, he couldn’t risk coming back too late.

–Mingi? – _the Bluetooth speakers embedded in the car’s system were useful occasionally_ , Yeosang thought, waiting for an answer from his best friend and skilled hunter.

–No, I didn’t find him. I am sorry, but it’s been barely a day! I can’t do shit in a day! – the deep voice was outraged, which made Yeosang chuckle a bit while stopping in a signal – Don’t laugh at me. You can be my best friend and my older brother, but I can still kick your ass.

–I need you to do me a favor – Yeosang waited for some complaints, but none came, so he kept talking – There is someone at my apartment. I need you to buy some food and clothes while I am out. Do you think you can do it?

–Are you taking me out from a hunt to babysit someone? Are you kidding me, Kang? – Yeosang came back to driving, easily seeing the building where his office was located – Don’t ignore me. I know you are listening, you little…

–Language! – Mingi cursed under his breath, making Yeosang laugh before parking his car – It is not babysitting. I am just worried he will starve before I get home tonight. It’s not a big thing. I’ll pay you back later. Wooyoung eats a lot, right? You can take him there too to make you company if you want to.

–Yeosang, what are we talking about? – Mingi’s voice was stern, serious. He knew Yeosang was asking for things too much out of his comfort zone. The reason must be really good.

–What do you mean? – the demon disconnected his phone from the car’s system, getting out right after and locking it before walking casually in the elevator’s direction.

–You are not asking for something simple as killing a soul-eater or finding a demonic object. You hate when I bring Wooyoung around because he is half-angel, but now you are offering me to bring him to your house? I know something is not right, hyung. Just tell me – demanded the hunter. Mingi wasn’t a demon, he was a son of a human and a demon, born in a curse of an eternal life in a night without a moon. If it wasn't for Yeosang, the boy would have been killed before even learning to crawl. Childs born of a union between angels were treated as divine beings, but being half-demon was like being cursed. Half demons are stronger, faster, and learn way faster than common humans. They could live for thousands of years without aging and humans felt threatened by their blood. 

–An angel, Mingi. I rescued an angel yesterday, but he is too weak to stay alone. I left Shiber with him, but I think it is better if he has some real company – argued the demon, pressing the elevator’s button to his office floor – Please, just do me this favor.

–Ok, then. Just because you are being too nice, and this is weird. I’ll call Wooyoung and we’ll spend the day in your apartment – replied Mingi. Yeosang could imagine a smirk growing in the younger's lips. He raised Mingi, of course, he knew that was too easy – But I’ll use your credit card to buy food. I have no money with me, and I am not going back home just to catch my wallet.

–Do whatever you want. As if you would really use your own money when you know my credit card’s password – he then heard a small “ _You know me well_ ” and hung up. A long day of work waiting for him before being able to go home again. This time, to meet someone, and not to stay alone in the cold silence of his apartment.

**~º~**

–Mingi! – Yeosang shouted, putting the grocery bags in the kitchen counter. A big hand covered his mouth and his first reaction was to hit the suspect with his elbow. Mingi groaned in pain and rubbed his chest – Are you crazy? Why did you do it? – hissed Yeosang, looking at the younger. Only the living room’s light was on, and Mingi’s phone was laying on the couch, the main page of a random game open.

–Wooyoung and San are sleeping. You would keep screaming and it would wake them up! – the taller argued, crossing his arms on his chest. Yeosang shrugged his shoulders and started to place the food in the right cabinets.

–How went the day? – Mingi smiled and took the pack of rice from Yeosang’s hands – Hey!

–I am going to make dinner. You can’t cook for shit, so sit there and wait – he demanded. Yeosang huffed and sat at the counter, watching Mingi cook. Of course, he could cook, but Mingi’s food was a thousand times tastier. The boy majored in culinary three times in three of the biggest culinary schools of the world, of course his food was delicious and he had a better hand in the kitchen than his big brother – I had to explain everything to Wooyoung before we came here. He handled the situation pretty well, but San is still scared of me and your hellhound tried to bite me when he started to cry.

–Oh, Shiber really likes him, huh? – Yeosang watched as the younger moved around the place, putting things in a saucepan, and cutting vegetables faster than he could blink.

–Yeah, but he clung onto Wooyoung and they kicked me out of the room for the entire morning. They just let me in when I made lunch – Mingi laughed, turning on the fire and searching for a spoon – You said San is weak, but you didn’t mention he is way younger than us – Yeosang frowned, Mingi’s attention totally on him – Wooyoung said he is 210 years old, at most. I thought I was young, but he? Hyung, this sounds ridiculous. How an angel like him was on earth? Alone?

–I have no idea. It never happened before. There were no other angels around when I found him. It looks almost like they left him behind on purpose – they let their thoughts settle in the silence. The entire situation didn’t make any sense, in reality. Angels never leave the Heaven alone, always flying in pairs and putting their safety first.

–Can you wake them up? – Mingi tasted whatever was in the pan, not that Yeosang cared. He didn’t need to eat, anyway. The demon nodded and left the kitchen counter, walking lazily into his own room, but he didn’t turn the lights on. He took light steps and kneeled beside the bed, shaking San’s shoulder softly.

–San? Wake up – he whispered, waiting for a reaction from the younger. San shifted in the bed, moving away from Wooyoung’s embrace and looking at Yeosang with sleepy eyes, which Yeosang thought was adorable.

–Yeosang? – he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. The poor illumination coming from the open door didn’t make it possible to see more than just Yeosang’s silhouette – When did you come back? – Yeosang moved the boy’s bangs from his eyes, touching his nose gently.

–Not long ago. Get up and wake up your friend. Dinner is ready and you need to eat and take a shower, sleepyhead – San nodded, watching Yeosang leave the room silently, almost like a ghost. The angel poked Wooyoung’s side and waited for him to wake up, already sitting on the mattress with bed hair and soundly yawning.

–Hyung, wake up. Yeosang said dinner is ready. I am hungry – Wooyoung yawned, rubbing his eyes, and running a hand through his messy dark hair. The mention of Yeosang’s name didn’t scare him, at least not when he knew Mingi was around.

–Let’s go, then. I am hungry too – the boys got up and left the room, following the smell of food that came from the kitchen. As always, Yeosang was sitting at the counter, trying to taste whatever Mingi was preparing, but the taller one would not simply let the demon do it. The half–demon smacked Yeosang’s hand with the spoon, glaring at the older like a warning.

–If you want to know how it tastes, grab a plate and eat with us. No little fingers in my food, old man – Mingi teased, putting the table with a smile while looking at Yeosang who had a small pout in his lips. He knew Yeosang didn’t like to really eat, so he took advantage of the situation. San and Wooyoung soon sat at the table, looking at Yeosang and Mingi arguing about eating or not and something San didn’t understand about demon bodies.

–Whatever, then. I’ll take a shower and you guys can eat – Yeosang left the kitchen right after Mingi grabbed a plate, ready to eat. The demon walked straight to his bedroom and then to the social bathroom, making almost no sound.

–Don’t worry about him. He is just being petty. Let’s eat! – cheered Mingi.

The three of them ate silently, not really caring about chatting. Mingi was still thinking about San’s situation. It bothered him that the angel was on earth so early and unprepared. San was basically defenseless, with no skills and barely powers. They basically threw a toddler to the beasts. If Yeosang hadn’t rescued him, the angel would be doomed, probably sold to some major demon looking for a slave. In the worst scenario, San would be an eternal servant of hell. In the best case, he would be dead.

Mingi shook the idea out of his mind, getting up to wash the dishes after all of them finished eating. San and Wooyoung left the kitchen to play with Shiber in the living room, sitting on the carpet and cuddling the hellhound to sleep. It was hard not to love Shiber once you’re used to him.

–Did I win a servant? When was the last time you washed my dishes? – Yeosang came back with wet hair and wearing a black set of sweatpants. He looked at Wooyoung and San before turning his attention back to Mingi, cellphone lingering in his hand.

–I don’t know. When you weren't a pain in the ass, maybe? – both of them laughed, feeling the nostalgia of the situation. Since Mingi moved, Yeosang’s kitchen was untouched and the boy was always a mess. Mingi was like some kind of compass in Yeosang’s life, always reminding him about what was right and wrong. When Mingi decided to leave his old brother’s protection, Yeosang felt lost. He lived for that boy for so long that the feeling of being alone again looked foreign.

–Anyway, I need to go, hyung – Mingi dried his hands in a flannel and looked at Yeosang, smiling kindly – It is kind of late and it would be dangerous for Wooyoung to go home alone. Call me if you need anything – Yeosang nodded, watching Mingi leave with Wooyoung following right after. The two of them told San goodbye and left quickly. That’s when Yeosang noted what time was.

–San? I think it is better if you take a shower. I need to talk with you – he asked. The angel looked up, tilting his head to the side, and letting his eyes express his curiousness. Yeosang was sure he saw a small sparkle in the boy’s iris – You are not in trouble. I just want to know what happened yesterday a bit better – he clarified. The angel nodded, getting up and running to the room to get one of the set clothes Mingi bought for him.

Yeosang laid on the couch and watched as the city changed after the twilight through the window. He let himself daydream about his past and his present. He thought about everything he achieved and how long it would last. How many times he watched the world bath itself in blood during wars. How many times he saw the sun rise red because of misery and pain. But also, how many times he saw kindness. How many times he saw compassion and altruism in people’s hearts.

He remembered about when he saved Mingi and gave him a home. The poor baby crying in his arms, scared of the dark. Mingi was too small for his age, weak and defenseless in a cruel world. The Joseon Dynasty wasn’t much of a good moment to a half–devil baby being born. Yeosang took him under his wing and protected him from the real world. Yeosang never told the boy the story about the woman Mingi was supposed to call mother, though. The woman that tried to drown her own child in the river after discovering what his father was.

Once Mingi was grown up enough, Yeosang taught him on how to protect himself, to be strong and powerful, even without being a powerful creature. But he also taught him how to be kind, respectful, and sensitive. Yeosang made sure Mingi would grow up with a good heart and use his powers for good.

–Yeosang? – San’s voice echoed in the corridor, bringing Yeosang back to his senses. Yeosang sat straight and gestured for San to sit by his side. The angel’s hair was humid, and he was wearing a set of white pajamas. Yeosang thought it was ironic when he analyzed the situation. A demon taking care of an angel. Black and white together.

–How are you feeling? – San lifted his knees and pressed them against his own chest, biting his thumb’s nail without looking at Yeosang – San, I need you to talk to me. Or else I cannot help you – San lifted his eyes, staring at Yeosang’s briefly before lowering them again.

–I am ok – he mumbled, but Yeosang saw his lower lip trembling. He knew San was lying without even trying.

–You are not. Please, look at my eyes and talk with me honestly – Yeosang put his right hand on San’s shoulder, feeling him flinch under his touch. He could sense the angel’s fear, but he didn’t know where it came from – I won’t be mad at you, I promise – and then San broke down, shining tears running through his blushed cheeks and silent sobs leaving his pretty lips. The demon did not know how to react. He patted the younger’s hair for a while before pulling the boy into a clumsy hug and caressing his back silently – It’s okay. You can cry. It is okay – he assured the angel, letting the boy cry on his shoulder.

Yeosang waited until San had calmed down. Sobs turned into sniffs and fresh tears turned into dry marks on his cheeks. His nose was red, just like his eyes, and that clenched Yeosang’s chest. An image he saw so many times before, when Mingi was just a scared child, hiding in his arms in the middle of the night.

–I am sorry – murmured San, using the sleeves of his pajamas to rub his own face. Yeosang held the angel’s wrist gently and stood up, helping the younger to do the same. He guided the black–haired male to his room, turning off the lights on their way. Both sat in the bed, in front of each other. San hugged one of the sheets and Yeosang just let him, releasing his hand.

–Do not be sorry. It’s okay to be afraid, but I need you to be honest with me. I will not hurt you, no matter what you say – the angel nodded, caressing the sheet in his arms, sweater paws barely moving in the soft fabric as he thought on his next words carefully.

–I am not scared anymore – Yeosang lifted one of his eyebrows, curiously. San panicked almost immediately, eyes widening and strengthening the grip around the pillow – I- I mean, I am scared, but not of you. I am– like – Yeosang let out a chuckle, watching the younger’s struggle with his words.

–San, breathe, and think about what you want to say. I can wait – reassured the demon, as the male took a deep breath and nodded. He took a few seconds to organize his thoughts and a couple of minutes to form the proper sentences.

–I am scared, but not of you, at least not anymore. I like Shiber, Mingi and Wooyoung too. But I fear others who are not like you. I don’t know if you can understand – the angel mumbled the last part to himself, but Yeosang heard and took one of the boy’s hands into his.

–While you are with me, you don’t need to be afraid. I will protect you, ok? – Yeosang smiled, seeing the little spark in San’s eyes again. The younger smiled shyly, cheeks blushed and his hand not leaving Yeosang’s – But I need to know why you were on earth yesterday. I need to understand. It’s not normal for a young angel like you to be down here so early – San’s smile disappeared immediately, and his eyes became teary once again.

–They said I am too weak, and my wings are too small. That means that I am not powerful enough. They said I would never be a good angel. So, I ran away. No one tried to stop me and no one came after me – Yeosang could see the sadness in the boy’s eyes, so he guided him to lay in the bed, lying by his side and pulling the younger into a hug under the blankets.

–You know, Mingi was small too, and now he is a light pole – the blonde jokes, getting a small laugh as an answer – But he grew up well. Of course, I taught him well, too. But the point is: he is way more than just a half-demon, a cambion. He is strong because he learned how to be. And he has a good heart – Yeosang caressed San’s hair sweetly, playing with the hair strands between his fingers.

–How does he have a good heart if he is half-demon? – Yeosang chuckled and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before answering.

–Because the world is not black and white. There is a lot of grey, but most creatures prefer to ignore it. Not me. Let me give you a simple example. Mingi is a cambion and a hunter, but he hunts demonic objects and evil spirits. Things that can harm people. He kills evil spirits to protect humans. He works in a bookstore on weekdays and in a shelter on the weekends. He dates a half-angel and loves to give hugs and cuddles during sleep. But he still has demonic blood running through his veins. He has dark wings and a black aura. However, it doesn’t mean he is evil. He is grey. He has a sharp tongue, sweet eyes and a shining soul that is too old for the sake of his mind – Yeosang kept his gaze in the ceiling, not minding looking at the boy in his arms.

–And you? Are you grey too? You are helping me. Doesn’t it make you grey? – the innocent tone attracted Yeosang’s attention. He smirked mischievously and kissed San’s forehead before getting up and rolling the angel in the blankets again.

–You can say I am grey, but I am literally patterned in black and white. No spots of grey at all – Yeosang put a hand in the light switch and turned it off, leaving the room in the dark – Now, sleep. We will talk more tomorrow, ok? – and then he left, closing the door on his back before leaning against it. Silence took over the apartment as Yeosang took soundless steps to the living room, sitting by the window and watching the never–sleeping city.

**~º~**

Yeosang did not have to work the next day. The pair spent the entire morning watching TV and lazing around the apartment. Sometimes San would just lay on Yeosang’s chest and take a nap or play with the elder’s fingers while the latter was paying attention to his phone, in a call, or exchanging messages with someone. Yeosang loved the sensation of running his finger on San’s hair or watching the boy’s curiosity when seeing something that didn’t happen in Heaven. Mundane things made San amazed, and Yeosang was more than happy to explain everything to the boy.

As Yeosang expected, San was an easy person, innocent enough to trust him at his first act of kindness, but he could say the angel was a lot more than shaky hands and scared eyes. San held a strong aura around him, strong enough to catch Yeosang’s attention. He knew that, with appropriate training, San would be unstoppable; powerful enough to make a name by himself.

In the afternoon, Yeosang brought the angel to the rooftop. The sun had not set, yet. The sky was colored in orange and red, a few shining dots decorating the sky, but not visible because of the remaining sunlight. It was almost like watching a magic show, with the colors changing slowly and bathing the city in its lights. They watched as the twilight came, before the sky turned slowly into a dark screen filled with white sparkling spots.

–San? – Yeosang called the angel’s name softly, gaining his attention immediately – You said yesterday that they called you weak, right? – both of them were wearing oversized hoodies and sweatpants, San’s head leaning against the other’s shoulder while they were sitting on the border of the roof and looking at the horizon in silence – I will help you to become stronger.

–You can do that? – Yeosang nodded, a small smile lingering on his lips.

–I can. It will not be easy, though – San grabbed the elder’s arm and stared at him with pleading starry eyes. Yeosang could swear the younger had more stars in his eyes than the entire sky above them, galaxies hanging in his pretty dark orbs like Christmas lights on a Christmas tree – Once we begin, we cannot stop. Are you sure? – the angel shook his head in excitement, gaining a bop on his nose as Yeosang stood up, freeing his dark wings, and moved away from the border – Open your wings and come here. I want to see something first – San quickly obeyed, releasing his small white wings. San’s wings were colored in white and beige tones. A few scars were visible from the other day’s attack, but they were almost gone now. Yeosang’s wings were almost four times the size of San’s.

–Why are yours so big? – San leaned forward to touch Yeosang’s feathers, feeling its softness under his fingertips. Yeosang stood still, sliding his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, and watching San’s curiosity. A child discovering the world for the first time. He could feel San’s hand running through the feathers, almost tickling the skin underneath it.

–I am a bit older than you. The more powerful the creature, the bigger their wings. It works to show superiority. Let’s say that I am stronger than you think – Yeosang smirked, holding San’s wrist gently and pulling the angel to stand in front of him. He held the male’s shoulders and locked their eyes together. There was the sparkle – I don’t want to hurt you. I will teach you just like I did with Mingi, from zero. You will learn things that they don’t teach in Heaven because they love to act like they are superior. But please, don’t ever use anything that I am showing you to hurt innocent people.

–I promise, I won’t – Yeosang nodded, holding San’s both hands and interlacing their fingers, feeling the warmth and the sensation of pureness from the angel – But why don’t they teach these things in Heaven? – the demon’s smile dropped, replaced by a sad expression.

–Because angels think black and white, and they are not trustable enough to know these tricks. San, I am begging you: don’t ever teach these to anyone, and don’t let anyone see you using it. When you return, act like you didn’t learn anything, and don’t ever mention you met me. Understood? – the angel nodded, feeling concerned about how nervous Yeosang became by mentioning Heaven. They folded their wings again and the demon started explaining about strength and focus, showing examples with his own body.

They spent the rest of the night training small movements, Yeosang teaching San on how to defend himself in simple cases, like dealing with humans. The boy was taught on how to escape from robbers and how to surrender a common man without being hurt and got his balance fixed after being knocked down twice.

–It is enough for today – Yeosang said, watching San catch his hoodie from the floor. The younger was sweating from the exercises, while Yeosang didn’t even look tired. The archdemon ran a hand through the other male’s messy hair and smiled, taking the hoodie from his hand – Let’s go. You need to take a shower and I need to go to work. It is almost 5 am. You need to rest – the angel simply followed the older to the elevator, laying his head on his shoulder once they were standing side by side in the iron box.

Once inside the apartment, San went straight to catch a towel and take a shower, while Yeosang sat on his bed with his computer, mind on work, and papers spread in the blankets. The blonde didn’t notice when San came back from the bathroom, neither when the younger slid under the blankets, curled into a ball, and fell asleep. He spent the next hour and a half reading contracts and taking notes, not moving at all to avoid waking up the angel.

**~º~**

The following year, they kept the same routine: night-trainings every day, matching with Mingi and Wooyoung when necessary. San proved to be a fast learner and improved very quickly. If in the first week he couldn’t control his balance, now he was able to knock out a demon double of his size. He still wasn’t a match to Yeosang, though. His mentor was always five steps ahead, knowing every movement of the angel without any effort.

–He is a mystery. There’s so much about him that we don’t know – Mingi said, during one of their training sessions. San was learning about blind spots. Angelic, human, and demonic blind spots. Mingi was in charge of teaching the angel that night. Yeosang had to travel because of work, leaving his pupil in Mingi’s hands to take care.

–Like what? – they were sitting by the corner of the rooftop, watching the sunrise after the training. San was way more confident, even if he would ask Yeosang to sleep with him sometimes, before getting ready to work. He gained a beige bear plushie, but still preferred the elder’s warmth. It was somehow familiar and made him feel safe.

–His past. The reason why he helps people. He doesn’t really like to talk about it much. I remember gaining a black eye for bothering him to tell me something. It was worth it, though. He felt bad and let me choose the next city we would live in. Now that I think about it, he was having a bad day and I kept pushing – Mingi chuckled, standing up and offering San a hand. They walked side by side to the elevator, lost inside their own thoughts.

–How old is he? – the taller man took his time to think about the boy’s question.

–I don’t know. He always says that he is older than time and space, even if I don’t know what it means. I am not kidding when I call him an old man – the pair left the elevator and entered the apartment, being received by Shiber right in the entrance – Hey, little guy. Why are you awake?

–He is, like, older than time? Is that even possible? – San asked, walking towards the kitchen to take a glass of water. His shirt was soaked with sweat and Mingi thought that was gross, even if he himself was in the same state.

–I think it is. I was born a few years before the Joseon Dynasty and he already was an old hag at that time, but I stopped counting my age after discovering that there was nonsense on doing it – Mingi shrugged at his own half-answer and San nodded, understanding the sensation of not even caring about how long you’ve been alive, or whatever you can call being in the universe for so long.

–One of my old mentors said it once about his age. He said that he saw angels falling from Heaven because they refused to follow the divine rules. Even archangels fell and no one ever saw them again – mentioned the angel, washing the glass and putting it back in the drainer. Mingi shrugged, taking his keys from the counter, and checking his phone.

–That’s something I would like to know, too – San nodded and went to the bedroom to catch his towel and a set of clothes. Mingi was squatting on the carpet, patting Shiber, when he made his way to the bathroom – I’m going home to take a bath and I’ll pass in the cafeteria at the end of the street to buy breakfast on my way back. Call me if you need anything! – the younger heard the other yell but didn’t answer. He knew Mingi wouldn’t care if he heard it or not, anyway.

After finishing the bath, the angel wore grey sweatpants and a white shirt and went to the living room, sitting by the window lazily. He spent a few minutes watching as the sun rose above the skyscrapers of Seoul. He thought about the lessons Yeosang taught him, the amount of time they spent together in the last year and how close they were now.

He saw Yeosang killing major demons without even blinking, Mingi collecting spiritual weapons and Wooyoung teleporting between dimensions. They did it naturally like drinking coffee or talking about the weather. And San felt like there were where he wanted to be. He wanted to be with them. With a cold, but gentle demon, a cambion, and a nephilim. San didn’t regret running away.

He had found comfort and love in a house full of coldness and silence. He found safety in the arms of one of the most feared creatures he had ever heard about. Yeosang protected him and treated him with kindness when no one else did, and he probably would be dead by now without the elder. So, he did small things in return. 

San convinced Mingi to train with him on his free days from the cafeteria and Wooyoung would show him some angelic tricks. He improved on his own, looking for help whenever he could. He trained alone on the rooftop almost every day. And Yeosang knew it. He never spilled the angel’s little secret, though. He always went back to the streets and bought some delicious food for the boy, finding some excuse for his late arrival.

–San? Are you awake? – Yeosang’s voice filled the quiet place and San jumped from his spot, running towards the demon with a big smile – Why are you awake? Didn’t you and Mingi have a training session last night? – the older closed the door on his back, carrying his luggage with no effort at all.

–He went home to take a bath. He said he would buy breakfast on his way back. I am starving after training, but he didn’t come back yet – he followed his mentor to their room, laying in the bed and watching Yeosang with excited eyes – Did you buy something for me? – the blonde–haired male chuckled, unzipping one of his suitcases and taking out a small package wrapped in golden gift paper, handing it to San.

–Here. You can ask Mingi to help you on how to use it. I don’t like technology that much – the angel ripped out the paper, revealing a last generation smartphone. He jumped from the bed and hugged Yeosang with all his strength, making sure the archdemon could feel all his gratitude – Okay, okay. Now you can stop downloading games on my phone. It must be useful if you start going out alone.

–Out? Alone? Are you serious? – he pulled the demon away, staring at him with his eyes shining with the possibility of going outside of the apartment building. Yeosang never prohibited the angel, but also never gave him the chance of seeing the streets of the city by himself, always too busy with work and training to even think about it.

–Yes. You can’t stay trapped here forever. I think you are ready to explore. You will need to ask Mingi to walk you around for a while, but after it you can go out whenever you want – San then hugged him again, making both fall on the floor with a thump. Yeosang laughed, holding the angel on his chest and kissing his forehead – If I knew you would be this happy, I would have done it earlier – he joked, patting the younger’s hair and inhaling the scent of shampoo and male colony he knew the boy had stolen from his cabinet. Yeosang didn’t care.

–Thank you. For being good with me – San mumbled, taking Yeosang by surprise. The angel pressed his chin against the elder’s chest, looking into his eyes with that big dark orbs of his – I think I’ve never said it to you with real words. You saved me and gave me a home. You took care of me and taught me how to defend myself, but also how the world is different from what I’ve learned in Heaven. I will be forever grateful for everything you’ve done for me – Yeosang smiled brilliantly, hugging the boy and giggling happily.

–I am the one who should be thanking you, Sanshine – the angel frowned, feeling the hand of the other running on his back in a soft caressing – Since Mingi left home a few decades ago, it was becoming harder to keep going. I missed someone to put me in line and give me a reason to not give up yet. You did it. You appeared and brought a bit of light to my endless loneliness. When the day comes and you leave, I hope you keep these good memories with you – San nodded, with a dimpled smile and a puppy-like pouting. He was happy for once and didn’t want to lose it.

They spent a few minutes looking at each other with galaxy-eyes and softness in their touch. Yeosang held San as if the boy were made of porcelain. He could feel the angel melting on his touch, but just assumed it was because he was tired of the training.

–San, you should sleep on the bed. You’re going to wake up with back pain – the angel snuggled even closer to the elder, hiding his face in the crook of the other’s neck. He didn’t want to move; their position was way too comfortable for his concern – You are such a baby. Ok, don’t let go, then – with no real effort, Yeosang sat on the floor, waiting until the boy rounded his waist with his legs before standing up. He walked to their bed and laid with the black-haired angel in the soft mattress – You need to let me go, Sani – but the male didn’t. He kept the hold around Yeosang’s neck, obliging the poor demon to stay put in the bed with him.

–Sleep with me. I missed you – murmured the younger, climbing onto Yeosang’s chest again before pulling the blankets over himself. Yeosang knew there was no way to escape from the sleepy boy on his arms, so he obeyed, watching as San drifted into the dreamland smoothly and once again.

**~º~**

–Why do you want to know so bad? – Yeosang asked, watching as San trained with his red–blade demoniac sword. A gift from Yeosang himself after San killed his first major demon a while ago. Four years passed after the demon adopted the angel as his apprentice, and he didn't regret it.

–You said you would tell me one day. It is just a story, please – pleaded San, sitting in front of the older on the cold floor. The fall was coming to its end and soon the winter would come. Yeosang never let San train on the rooftop during the night in the winter, saying that the tormented spirits would go out to hunt with the demons, so they would use the building's basement.

–It is a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it? – Yeosang unfolded his wings, using it to cover both and avoid the cold wind. San was amazed once again. The angel would never get over the beauty of the elder’s wings. Black feathers that would shine dark blue under the moonlight, painted with small shining dots that the younger never knew how to name, or what it was.

–I do, please, I want to know how the angels fell – Yeosang chuckled, messing San's hair, and bringing the boy to sit with his back on the other's chest.

–Okay, then. It is going to take the rest of the night, so get comfortable – the angel nodded, melting in Yeosang's embrace and warmth – This is the story of how an angel fell from Heaven and found home on Earth.

_"Eight thousand years ago, an angel fell from heaven. Not the human’s Heaven, though. It has a lot of names spread around the world, mixed into thousands of religions. Anyway, they disobeyed the divine orders, being selfish and loving someone else aside from the Divinity. They fell in love with a human girl during one of their patrols._

_They started visiting the girl daily, bringing with them fruits from Heaven to keep the mortal healthy. The girl had poor health, being able to barely walk on her own. The angel protected her, fed her, and loved her. The young woman had no one else and was fated to die alone. The angel couldn’t bring themself to accept it._

_The angel would leave their obligations to take care of the girl called Lumen. Their siblings became furious because of their behavior, always leaving by the end of the patrol to report the angel’s run away._

_One day, the Divinity called them out, saying that the angel didn’t love them enough to keep doing a good job as a human guardian. To keep the angel away from earth, the Divinity raised them, giving them the status of archangel. And the archangels never had to leave Heaven._

_Lumen died alone, as it was already written, and the archangel fell in_ _anguish_ _and sadness. They suffered in silence for the death of their loved one, but never let her memories be forgotten. The angel remembered all the beautiful features of Lumen. From her dark hair, to her honey-like skin and eyes dark as the night sky. They remembered the skinny fingers and gentle touch. The smooth voice and slow movements, always looking at the angel with admiration and kindness. They remembered her scratchy voice wincing in pain because of her headaches and problems with breathing._

_The angel then broke away from Heaven's chains, running away for the sake of their own mind. They couldn’t handle the grief being in such a beautiful place while the one they loved died in misery. They thought it wasn’t fair. It was white. The wish of the Divinity wasn’t to save everyone, but to save only those that loved them. And Lumen didn’t love them. She didn’t have faith, so the Divinity didn’t think she was worth it._

_Once the archangel left, they were followed by some other angels. They were called “Fallen Angels”, the ones who left Heaven to live on earth, leaving behind all the privileges they had before. No more safety, no more guaranteed home, but also no more suffocating rules, no more false stories about the ones who lived on earth._

_They started to live between humans, like humans. A few of them went back to Heaven, other ones ended up killed by demons, or even hunter-angels. That first archangel? They and other ones turned into demons. Powerful demons, with the combined power of Heaven and Hell. But also, demons that swore to protect the weak, the poor and the innocent. Protector of the ones who didn’t believe they were real, because everyone deserves kindness. Or so they thought._

_One by one, these new demons ended up being killed by angels who thought they would be a threat. Under Divine’s orders, they haunted these new guardians with no mercy, shooting down the ones they once called siblings. It’s not known if they still exist. And we’ll never know._

_Most of them gave up on their light, replacing it with darkness, trying to protect themselves. They talked with the Hell’s Prince and made a pact to be protected under his army, but it didn’t work. They ended up being haunted non-stop. Almost all of them got caught. Killed, if they were lucky enough. And then, they tasted the blood of the weak ones and turned black, giving up on protecting the weak to kill. They killed angels and humans. Killed demons and other magical creatures. Once they saw the reality behind their choices, they turned grey._

_Not angels, not demons. Almost like humans, but not humans, either. They started hiding again, under the rumor of being an extinct group. No one knows if it’s true, though.”_

–They are like you, then? – San’s voice was sleepy, and Yeosang knew the boy would fall asleep soon. He held the younger’s shoulders, turning his body and lifting him easily, feeling the angel round his neck with his arms and snuggle closer to his collarbones.

–I am a demon, San – he answered, walking in the direction of the elevator. The cold wind made the angel in his arms tremble. It wasn’t an uncommon view to see Yeosang carrying San to his apartment. They used to train until they saw the angel fall tired, even with the archdemon complaints. He knew an older angel could last 24 hours in an intense fight, but San wasn’t old enough to be able to hold his tiredness for so long. Yeosang saw the boy faint after 7 hours of training many times before, and was starting to get worried.

–But you protect people. Even if you are a demon, you are saving lives every day – the angel mumbled. When they got inside the apartment, Shiber came to welcome them, jumping to call his owner's attention.

–One day you will understand, ok? I promise – the demon murmured, putting the sleeping boy under the blankets of their shared bed, mostly San’s since Yeosang didn’t need to sleep. He didn’t mind the younger’s sweaty body in the white sheets, neither the sun rising behind the curtains. He could lose a day of work just for the pleasure of watching the man on his bed sleep peacefully.

**~º~**

Two years had passed after Yeosang told him about the Fallen Angels and none of them brought it up again. For San, that night was like a distant memory. One he thought about a lot.

After a lot of negotiation, and Mingi’s graduation in another university, Yeosang agreed on letting San join the human world by studying. His only condition was to San graduates in the same institution as Wooyoung or Mingi, and the angel happily agreed. He took an entire year of tuition with Mingi, Wooyoung, and Jongho, a nephilim friend of Wooyoung. They alternated the study and training days, letting San free on weekends for rest. So much information in such a short space of time could overwhelm the angel.

Yeosang would take San to university every day, at least until the younger’s driver license got approved. He also gave the younger one of his credit cards, warning the boy about being cautious with it. Not that the archdemon needed the money, he just wanted to make sure San wouldn’t turn into some snob playboy. And he didn’t.

San was an introvert. Even with Jongho, who had tutored him for almost a year, the angel couldn’t bring himself to exchange more than just a few words. He would mostly cling onto Mingi or Wooyoung all day, changing from class to class without talking with anyone, taking organized notes, and ignoring the loud kid that always tried to get his attention. He didn’t care, just hoping to go home and cuddle with Shiber on the couch. Sometimes Yeosang would join them, postponing the training session for an hour or two to be able to finish the episode of some drama.

The pair also grew up the habit of hanging out on weekends, the day usually ended up with San’s cheeks filled with some street food on their way home and Yeosang carrying something the younger asked for with a pout and big baby eyes. The demon simply couldn’t resist the angel’s charm.

They had dyed their hair together once. Yeosang let San do whatever he wanted and the older ended up going to the office with fresh pink hair the next week, while San would go to university with red strands intertwined with the original black. Yeosang didn’t mind, though. He would let San do anything to him and would just shrug and warn the angel about being careful with himself.

That specific sunday night, cuddling under the blankets while watching a TV show in Yeosang’s laptop, San felt a weird sensation, before curling closer to Yeosang and gripping on his shirt.

–San? Is something wrong? – Yeosang’s hair was colored with a peachy tone, almost blonde, but not yet. The demon caressed San’s hair, drawing small circles on his back with his free hand while waiting for an answer. Yeosang turned off the computer, directing his attention strictly to the boy on his arms.

–I feel like there’s something watching us – the angel mumbled against Yeosang’s chest, lazily moving a necklace, that the demon always wore under his shirt, in between his fingers. It was a small dark blue and green colored stone of the size of a coin. San not even once took that gem into his hands and it was cold. It was always warm, and he could almost feel it pulsing against his palm.

–What if I tell a story? Do you think you can sleep? – offered the elder, receiving a nod in answer – Okay. I’ll tell you a very old story about a Fallen Angel who once fell in love and had his heart broken.

_“Once upon a time, a gorgeous woman called Yura. She was the younger in her family and had a lot of admirers. She was pretty and skilled. She could cook, sew, and harvest plants. Every man in the village was in love with her. She was kind, smart, and sweet. Her family had a small restaurant in the noble area of the city, but she always left before noon to play with the children from the poor part of the village. She had a golden heart._

_One day, a traveler passed by their city and stopped at her father’s restaurant. Yura couldn’t take her eyes from him. He was tall, with long black hair and was carrying nothing but a few silver pieces to pay for the food._

_He couldn’t take his eyes from her either. He swore he had never seen such a beautiful creature before, with so delicate traces. He fell in love at first sight and wasn’t ashamed of it._

_After that day, the traveler came back every month, always bringing some gifts from the places he has been in. He gave her dresses, jewels, flower seeds. Everything he thought she would like. He spent a lot on her, but he didn’t care. Her smile made everything worth it, and so did the small sparkle in her eyes every time they met again._

_One day, after a two-months travel, he came back to her with a golden ring, which had a dozen small dark green stones embedded in it, like a miniature of a crown._

_–They are Peridots. It’s harder to find than diamonds, so I had to travel the entire country to find these for you. Yura, will you marry me? – he had already asked her father, he just needed her answer, and she accepted it._

_They married the next week, with a beautiful ceremony. All her friends were there, sided by her admirers and family. She was stunning in her dress, make-up all done and brilliant eyes. They were in love in such a beautiful way. The man never thought he could feel like that._

_Every time Yura smiled at him, he could feel his heart skip a beat and his mind go fuzzy. He loved her with everything he had and more. There was nothing he couldn’t do for her. He was ready to protect her from any creature of any world. He would fight Heaven and Hell for her. And he almost did._

_They spent almost a year together and had a beautiful child, born when the leaves were turning orange and falling from the trees. He was a small boy, who smiled with crescents, just like his mother. His skin was milky–white, and his eyes were amber colored, but would turn black by night._

_The man never told his wife his true nature. He was an ally of Hell who left to find happiness. He found it in her and was endlessly afraid of losing it._

_One night, however, a creature came too close to their shack. The creature wanted their child, but the man refused to handle the baby, picking up a hard fight. He would never forgive himself if the creature touched the only ones he ever loved, so he fought._

_Against her husband’s advice, Yura looked through the window and saw the man’s true form; two twirled black thorns on the top of his head and giant dark red wings on his back, shining under the moonlight like rubies._

_Scared, she took their baby and ran away, crossing the woods while hearing the bark of the wolves and the baby’s cry. When Yura looked at her child, she saw his pitch-black eyes sparkling and reflecting the moon. She screamed and ran to the river. Desperate, she tried to drown herself in the cold water while holding the baby. She didn’t want to believe that the man she loved was some kind of monster._

_To her surprise, a local dweller took both out of the water, yelling at her about trying to kill such a fragile being. Yura handed the baby to the man, taking severe steps back to the water and drowning herself._

_The unknown men soon met the child’s father, who broke down once he discovered what happened to his lover. He was completely broke. Without Yura, he didn’t know how to live on earth, so he went back to Hell, leaving his child behind, knowing the man would take good care of him._

_The unknown man wasn’t really unknown, but an old good friend of the traveler. He promised to take care of the baby and raise him to be a good person with a good heart. Just like his father._

_As the years passed, the kid grew up, never knowing who his real father was. The kid grew up into a smart, beautiful, and kind man with a heart of gold. Someone who would put other people’s lives above his own with no second thoughts. He was born to be a light, not a shadow._

_A cambion with a nephilim heart.”_

–Is the cambion still alive? – San’s voice was sleepy, and his eyes were almost closed. Yeosang kept caressing his back, feeling the scent of lime of the boy’s shampoo. He could feel the younger griping eagerly at his last string of consciousness, his mind slowly drifting into the dark as the seconds passed.

–He is. And he is everything his father wanted him to be – Yeosang mumbled. San barely heard, closing his eyes, and letting the demon’s warmth embrace his body, relaxing it to the point of fitting into Yeosang’s arms like puzzle pieces. He fell asleep without making a sound but melting into the elder’s body – Mingi is everything Yeomra wanted him to be, and more.

Yeosang spent the night watching as San moved around him, never letting the demon go. He traced San’s features in every minimal detail, from the top of his eyes, following his delicate nose and rosy plump lips that were slightly parted. He wanted to touch the blushed cheeks and slide his index finger through the younger’s sharp jawline, down to his neck and collarbones. Yeosang could feel San’s broad shoulders moving in sync with the boy’s breathing against his chest.

He caressed the boy’s hair, bodies shining under the moonlight, but covered by heavy blankets because of the cold fall and arriving of winter.

San’s head was lying peacefully on top of Yeosang’s chest, using it as a warm pillow while clutching the fabric of the elder’s shirt in between his fingers, as if the angel was afraid of being left alone during the night.

Such an innocent thought by thinking he was the one being left behind.

**~º~**

Hongjoong was a friend of Yeosang who spent a few weeks with them during that winter. The goblin didn’t mind Yeosang’s sharp tongue and Wooyoung’s endless wishes. Neither he became mad because of Mingi’s mess or San’s shyness. He simply did not care enough to let small things take away his sweet smile.

–Where is Yunho? – Mingi asked, on his first opportunity. He missed his friend a lot and couldn’t hold his tongue when he first saw the only person he had ever met that was old as Yeosang crossing the front door while he and San were playing video-game in the living room.

–Hello. I’m fine, how about you? Thanks – joked the elder, watching as the cambion stood up and ran to hug him, covering the goblin’s body with his and making him giggle – Okay, okay – Hongjoong chuckled, letting go of Mingi and taking off his own coat – He said he would stay at home. You know how he hates going out during winter. His body can’t handle the cold and he feels numb because of the white of the snow – the shorter male shook his head, getting rid of the snow stuck on his white hair strands, before looking at the black and red–haired male sitting on the carpet of the living room – And who are you? – Hongjoong was curious. Yeosang said nothing about living with someone and the Goblin surely didn’t know the boy. Until he felt his energy.

–He is San. Yeosang’s new pupil and a pain in the ass when it comes to lending his books – Mingi mocked, pointing at San while the boy stood up, bowing politely, and staring at the floor – And he is shy.

–Mingi, Hongjoong is… – Yeosang’s voice broke in the middle of the sentence as he closed the front door behind his back, taking off his shoes and holding a bag of groceries – How are you here already? – he rhetorically-asked, putting the bag on the counter and looking at the Goblin.

–I came straight from the supermarket, mister I Have A Car – Hongjoong chuckled, earning a glare from Yeosang. The latter soon saw how uncomfortable San was because of Hongjoong and stood by the boy’s side with a reassuring smile.

–San, this is Hongjoong. He is a Goblin and the only friend I have that is almost old as me – he explained, feeling the angel cling onto his arm like a small child.

–Correction: I am the only friend old like him and the only one capable of kicking his ass for real, because he learnt almost everything from me – stated the platinum-haired male, checking inside the grocery bag and getting hit in the head by Mingi and his big wood spoon – It hurts! – he whined, while pouting. Mingi didn’t care enough to look at him for more than a second, though.

–Goblins are real? – Yeosang hadn't heard that curiosity tone in a while, what made him smile while moving San’s bangs away from his eyes – Like, real _real_? – Hongjoong turned around, looking at the duo with an offended expression.

–Of course, we are! I am right here, aren’t I? There’s just a few of us, but we are real. Look – just to prove his point, and feed his ego, Hongjoong moved his fingers around and the room immediately turned a few degrees warmer. Snow was falling outside the window, but inside the apartment was warm like a spring day. The Goblin’s eyes shone in a light shade of yellow and small sparks left the tips of his fingers, only in favor of the spectacle. 

–How did you do that? – Hongjoong fell for San’s charms almost immediately, smiling at the angel’s curiosity and answering all his questions during the rest of the night. They jumped from topic to topic, ignoring Yeosang and Mingi’s sarcastic comments here and there, but never really interrupting Hongjoong’s stories.

The four of them ate dinner together, telling jokes, embarrassing stories, and answering lots of San’s questions. The angel was so curious about everything. The sea, the sky, the earth and the ones that lived there. He asked about Hongjoong’s powers and his adventures around the world; languages he managed to learn and cultures he saw over the centuries were questioned, too. San was always eager for knowing more.

At a certain point of the night, Mingi fell asleep on the couch and Yeosang went to their room to finish some work. Hongjoong and San stood in the living room, watching the city from above and the sky from under its darkness.

–Hongjoong hyung – the Goblin hummed as an answer, not looking at the angel, but listening carefully to him – Do you know how demons and angels are born? I mean, how they are created. Yeosang couldn’t explain when I asked about it to him – at that moment, Hongjoong saw how young San really was. He patted the place by his side as a silent invitation for the angel to sit by his side. Once San moved to his side, Hongjoong directed his staring at the sky through the window. There was no moon that night.

–I know how it happens, but I never really saw it. Yeosang could explain better than me, but I don’t think he wants to. Do you want to know? – San nodded, hugging a sheet while curling by Hongjoong’s side. The Goblin was warm – The first angels were created from light. Pure light and celestial will. After the first humans took place on earth, it stopped depending on celestial will, though. The Creator, or whatever the name Yeosang called it when he told you these stories, has no control over the creation of angels anymore. Angels are born from human souls who gave up on finding something on earth.

“ _When a human_ _die_ _, their soul is reborn, like in a cycle. Sometimes, humans lose things that mean so much for them that even their other lives look for it. They keep searching for it through their new lives. Again, and again. It can be an object or another soul, someone they met. They may look for their love or vengeance. Sometimes, their desire disappears during their lives and their souls forget about it._

_An angel is born when their soul gives up on searching willingly, emerging as a mythical creature in the Dark Lake placed in Heaven. When their soul chooses to leave the human world, because they know they’ll never find what they are looking for. The older the soul, the stronger the angel born from it. It may take a lot of training and centuries of improving their abilities, but they are strong enough to defeat certain types of strong demons._

_There is an angel called Seonghwa. I have met him before. He is in charge of guiding new angels through their training. I am sure you’ve met him, too. Well, I met him while he was an angel in training. There was no one to teach the first angels. I was there. I saw how they struggled to learn what they know now. I think I saw a lot of things through these millennials._

_Anyway, I met him when he was really young. I also met Yeosang at that time. They were so different. Totally opposite of each other._

_Yeosang was bright, curious, and vivid. Always asking and playing around. Seonghwa, otherwise, was always white, agreeing with no questions and never doubting the Creator. Seonghwa was a strict mentor, Yeosang didn’t care about the rules, at all_ _. Even when living in Hell, he wasn’t scared_ _._

_When the first angel fell, he fell alone. Yeomra simply left._

_After a thousand years, though, a hundred of angels fell together, guided by a leader who didn’t think the Creator was right. They hid and waited for protection. Yeomra protected them, but this is a story for another day._

_About the demons, it is way easier to explain. They are born from human will._

_When a lot of bad wishes are placed together, they gain life, emerging from the Light Lake placed on the Underworld. Demons generated from hate and anger are the most common, but they are way weaker. Demons that emerged from the desire for power through a wrong path can be called strong, but the real dangerous ones are generated from fear and desperation. The real strong ones take a lot of time to be created, because they emerge from the desire to die, to kill themself.”_

Hongjoong glanced at San, moving the boy’s bangs away from his eyes and sighing sadly, caressing the angel’s hair softly. So many unspoken words and countless stories that should never be told. Their safety was always in first place. Hongjoong could never give himself the privilege of telling someone everything he knew. He had seen so many souls turning into angels and so many demons emerging. He was tired of living, just like Yeosang.

They heard footsteps in the corridor and Yeosang turned on the living room lights. His hair was all over the place and his pajama was a mess. San wondered if the demon were rolling around the bed while reading some important paper. The angel knew some of the elder’s habits, like biting the upper part of a pen unconsciously or clenching his fists when he felt angry. The younger knew all these little details from the back of his mind, reading Yeosang like an open book.

Yeosang gestured to San to follow him to their room. It was late and the angel had classes the next day, so San bid goodnight to Hongjoong and followed Yeosang, holding the elder’s hand and letting his sleepy self be guided to their room like a child. The demon waved at Hongjoong before turning the corner, knowing that the Goblin had free access to their spare room.

–Hyung – San’s voice was low as the boy slid under the covers, eyes almost closed. Yeosang glanced at his phone just to see that it was already past 2 am.

–Just sleep, okay? No training this week – Yeosang laid by the angel’s side, feeling the younger’s warm arms rounding his body and snuggling closer, San’s face finding its way to Yeosang’s neck naturally, as a result of seven years living together.

–But I am curious about something. Can you explain, please? – Yeosang knew San was pouting, without even looking at the angel. He simply knew. After receiving a small nod in response, the angel kept talking – Hongjoong hyung explained about how angels and demons are created – the younger male could feel Yeosang’s hand running through his hair, caressing him softly – He mentioned the Dark Lake. I am sure we are prohibited from swimming there. Do you know why? – Yeosang sighed, glaring at the ceiling. The room was immersed in black, a few lights from the city making their way through the curtains. No moon to illuminate the place.

–That lake is a portal. An extremely dangerous one. If you are not strong enough, it’ll take away your light and your sanity. Angels that have fallen there by mistake turned into dangerous and powerful hunters, who could not distinguish between good and bad. Bad and evil. The Underworld King and his knights always struggled to detain these dangerous creatures – Yeosang tightened his embrace around San’s body, kissing the angel’s hair loosely – Don’t you ever think about coming close to that lake. _Ever_.

That was a promise the angel didn't know if he would be able to keep.

**~º~**

The doorbell woke San up from his daydream, while studying for an exam next week. It was strange that someone ringed the bell, since Mingi had a spare key and would just get in without being announced. Yeosang had canceled their training session because of a meeting and Wooyoung always called before coming to visit.

–Hello? – the angel greeted, opening the door with no ulterior thoughts. The person he saw made his jaw drop and his hands become sweaty. The tall black-haired man hadn’t changed even a bit, the years they’ve been apart looking like seconds – Seonghwa? What are you doing here? – the stare of the taller angel made San’s throat go dry. He was glad Shiber was sleeping in his room, locked because of San’s study session.

–I came to bring you back to Heaven. It’s time to stop fooling around and go back – Seonghwa’s expression was emotionless and it made San take a step back inside the apartment, intending to close the door again, but the other one held it open – What do you think you are doing?

–I am not going back – Seonghwa took a step inside the apartment, closer to San. Thoughts running nonstop inside the younger angel’s head. He had to pretend. He couldn’t let Seonghwa discover about Yeosang’s training. San took another step back, and another, and another, until his feet got caught on itself and the boy fell on his back, scared eyes and quick breathing catching the elder’s attention. 

–You still a mess, just like when you left – the archangel held San’s arm and put the angel to stand on his feet once again – Who is the human you are tricking? This apartment is pretty expensive, don’t you think? – San could feel his hands trembling and body getting numb from the anxiety. His skin was itching under the other’s touch, craving for a fight for his and Yeosang’s safety.

–San? Why is the door open? – Mingi’s voice echoed in the quiet place, gaining the older angel’s attention. Seonghwa froze when he saw Mingi standing there, holding a paper bag with food inside, eyes lingering from one angel to another – San, who is he? – San didn’t have time to answer, Seonghwa had already knocked the cambion out with no effort at all, a small sparkle flying from his fingertips, hitting Mingi’s forehead and the boy falling on his back, unconscious.

–Mingi! – San yelled. They heard, then, the barking of Shiber. Not the pretty Shiba Inu dog, but the angry hellhound ready to attack anyone and anything slightly threatening. 

San released his arm from Seonghwa’s grip and ran to Mingi’s side, making everything he could to wake up the red–haired boy who was laying on the floor, barely breathing and body not responding at all. The black-haired male felt his eyes become teary, as his attempts of waking up his friend failed.

–Why did you do it to him?! – San yelled. The barking of the hellhound was becoming louder. San knew Shiber could break through the door at any second if the angel called for him, but he didn’t – You almost killed him! – Seonghwa took a few steps closer to the duo, face emotionless and blank eyes.

–I should have. He is a cambion. He is dangerous. You should have known that – San knew. Mingi was a cambion. A funny, smart, and friendly cambion who saved his life more than once – He has demoniac blood running inside him. His specimen should be extinct. _He_ should be killed, more specifically – and then Seonghwa’s hand had a white flame floating above it. Icy and dangerous, targeting Mingi's direction mercilessly.

–No! – San blurted, covering Mingi’s body with his own. The angel let out a sob before turning his face back to his old mentor – You came for me. Let him live and I’ll go with you with no resistance – offered. Seonghwa pondered for a second, looking at Mingi’s immobile body lying on the ground. The fire on Seonghwa’s hand vanished almost immediately and he turned around, walking in the door’s direction.

–Right. He will live. _For Now_. Let’s go – the archangel didn’t look back as he left the apartment, waiting for San in the corridor. San wrote a small note in his calculus notebook and ran to meet Seonghwa outside, face tear-stained and rosy cheeks because of the crying. He didn’t want to risk it. He would rather turn himself in than letting his friends get hurt. It wasn’t a good heart. He was selfish.

He didn’t want Yeosang to get hurt.

_“I am sorry and thank you.  
_ _–san”_

**~º~**

When Mingi told Yeosang what happened, the elder did not look surprised, at all. Almost like he had been waiting for that moment to come.

Yeosang made his best to assure Mingi that he was not up to any guilt, explaining how the cambion was not strong enough to beat a high-class angel, like the one that appeared, without proper equipment. Wooyoung had to be called and both ended up spending the night over, trying to understand why San had left, even if Yeosang already knew.

The following day, Yunho and Hongjoong made an appearance, offering help to find San and bring him home. Yeosang declined politely, inviting the duo to stay over for dinner with him, Wooyoung and Mingi. They agreed, but Yeosang’s mind was absent during the entire dinner.

With time, Yeosang went back to his past self. He spent countless hours on his office, coming back home twice, sometimes thrice a week.

Weeks turned into months, and then years.

Yeosang moved to his spare room, not daring to get rid of San’s things. He simply took his own clothes from the closet and dropped it at his new bed, not caring about organization. He only had kept the place for glamour, to feed his inexistent ego.

After six years, he gave up on living in that apartment, moving out to live with Mingi and Wooyoung in PoHang and driving his business remotely. The apartment remained locked, gathering dust, and holding old sad memories, just like the one in Busan did when Mingi left.

Yeosang was not much of showing affection towards others. He kept everything to himself, most of time, but in that first night on his new house, sitting by the window and watching the stars glued in the dark sky, he let himself release all the grief he had been piling up for centuries now. It was not entirely because of San, anymore. No.

There was only one thing that could disturb the archdemon on his rare nights of sleep. He dreaded being left alone again, doomed to disappear with no one by his side.

Yeosang knew it would happen at some point, disappearing. He had seen it before.

Too many angels and demons vanished in front of his eyes during his existence. Friends, lovers. The worst part always was discovering that they were gone and never coming back. Celestial creatures never reborn. Being immortal was not a blessing, it was a curse, the vicious kind.

Being immortal meant see the world burn and rebirth, just like the people living in it. Humans, nephilims, cambions, they born, lived, died and rebirth in a never-ending circle.

It was scary because there was no way to know who was going to leave next. Who was the grim reaper’s next target? Not even the own grim reaper knew when their ending was coming.

Yeosang never cared much about disappearing, but he was scared of not being treasured enough to be remembered. Or worst, that his loved ones never knew that he was gone.

He cried until the morning came and left. He was glad that Mingi and Wooyoung didn’t push further for him to leave the room, because he wasn’t on his right state of mind. His soul was being shattered by the weight of existence and he didn’t want the youngers to see him like that, miserable.

But Mingi only let him until noon, when he opened the door with a spare key, telling Wooyoung to stay outside just in case.

Mingi carried Yeosang from the floor where he was sitting and put him on bed, rounding the archdemon’s small frame with his long arms as Yeosang’s cried even harder, burying his face on Mingi’s chest as both laid down against the soft mattress.

–Hyung, you need to calm down – Mingi had dealt with many of Yeosang’s break downs before, but none were this long. He knew that even if Yeosang said he was evil, he wasn’t. To Mingi, Yeosang had always been a caring person and an innocent soul, someone you could rely on and wait for safety in return. Yeosang was his very first home and family.

–It hurts – Yeosang mumbled. He was shaking, clinging on Mingi’s shirt fiercely with his eyes shut in anguish. The cambion caressed his back gently with one hand, the other one was behind the smaller’s head, patting sweetly as he whispered sweet songs into the silent room.

Wooyoung didn’t bother asking anything when he cracked the door open slowly two hours later and watched the love of his life cuddling with the archdemon in the bed. Mingi had told him about Yeosang’s breakdowns. He felt relieved that Mingi was taking care of Yeosang, because he knew that even if he and Mingi were centuries years old, it was nothing compared to how long Yeosang existed in this wicked world.

**~º~**

Later that same week, they were attacked.

Yeosang didn’t fight back. He couldn’t, even if he wanted to. He was too emotionally unstable to do anything but harm himself. He couldn’t risk release his power now, knowing that Wooyoung and Mingi where somewhere close. He couldn’t control himself and it could cause unthinkable damages in every direction.

–Yeosang, you are under arrest in the name of the Angelic Court – the archdemon wanted to laugh, but his body ached so bad that he only could whimper, hands tied on his back as he kneeled on the ground. Yeosang wasn’t hurting because of his weakness, no. He was feeling too overwhelmed. His power had bottled up since San left, making him fall sick from time to time, but never this painful. Never this _desperately._

–You can have me, but if you touch one fucking hair of my friend’s heads, I will end you – it was an empty threat, but still a threat from one of the most powerful underworld creatures that had ever existed. There were only two angels powerful enough to challenge Yeosang, and they haven’t appeared so far.

–Bring the cambion and the Nephilim in – demanded the leader. Not much later, an unconscious Mingi and a bleeding Wooyoung were dragged inside the room. Wooyoung clung onto Mingi’s body fiercely before focusing his sight on Yeosang.

–Hyung – Wooyoung’s voice was hoarse and heavy as the Nephilim kept his lover close to his chest, caressing Mingi’s skin carefully.

–I am so sorry, Wooyoung – Yeosang let himself sob, feeling the tears gather on his eyes and run through his cheeks. The black of Mingi’s blood stained the cambion’s shirt, leaving a dark path behind, crossing the half-demon’s chest and pooling in the boy’s lap – Take him and don’t look back. Go after Hongjoong, you know how to find him – the leader of the angel squad yanked Yeosang on his feet, dragging him outside of the room while the demon kept shouting – Stay together!

Truth to his word, Yeosang didn’t resist when the angels carried him to the gates of Heaven. He kept his mouth shut and didn’t even dare to unfold his wings, afraid of having them ripped off of his back mercilessly. His only thought was about Mingi and Wooyoung. He dared to hope that they were safe under Hongjoong’s guard, knowing the Goblin for millennials.

–Yeosang – that voice, Yeosang knew too well, even after so long since they met one last time. They were both young and naïve at that time, painted in black and white with freedom, rules and minding their own business, not caring about each other at all. It was so long ago since the Fall.

–Seonghwa – the archdemon lifted his gaze momentarily before dropping it again. His wrists were chained with angelical gears and all the white of the place made him feel dizzy. Yeosang always preferred the dark, after all.

Yeosang let himself to be guided to the Court. He could feel the gaze of the other angels on his back but didn’t give them attention. He couldn’t care less.

–Yeosang, the major demon from the underworld. Powerful as Yeomra, the Satan himself. It came to our knowledge that you kept an angel captive for almost ten years before one of our archangels brought him back – Yeosang knew they were talking about San, but he never kept the angel captive. San had always been free to leave if he wanted, but he never expressed the wish to do so – He is under your influence since then. His skills were deliberately trained to kill demons, hunters, humans, and even angels. He carries a demonic sword wherever he goes and refuses to give it to us to be purified – the sword, a gift from Yeomra to Yeosang’s apprentice. He never told San where he got the sword. It was simply a gift. A dangerous and powerful one.

–If you free him from your influence, you will be free to leave this realm once again – said other court member. Yeosang felt his fists close in anger when San entered the court holding the red sword. Two archangels had his back, apprehensive eyes waiting for any kind of rebellion, as if they had to deal with some before.

–I already told you. I am not under any influence! – San shouted, not even looking at the archdemon kneeled in the center of the room – Can’t you drop it already?! Are you this stupid? – Yeosang had never heard such harshness on San’s voice before. It took him aback. He missed the angel so much.

–We cannot let you go on camp activities if you are a threat to your companions. We need you purified, and we will end every demon necessary to do so – the court member raised his voice. The gears around Yeosang’s wrists started to burn, like touching the surface of hot iron with his unprotected hands. He wanted to scream in pain but couldn’t let himself do so. He wouldn’t give the pleasure of his pain to the angels.

–Can’t you just drop the fucking topic and kill me already?! – Yeosang yelled, gaining back the attention of the room. Everyone went quiet. He could hear the water of the Dark Lake in the back of the court now, it called his name silently. They probably kept the lake as some kind of threat against rebellious angels, but Yeosang knew better.

–Hyung? – Yeosang finally fixed his sight on San’s figure. The boy gained muscles, his shoulders were broader, and his movements were sharper than ever, but he also held these brilliant eyes of his and gentle gaze. Yeosang missed him so damn much that it hurt.

–If you think he is under my fucking influence, then kill me. I don’t give two fucks about whatever you think I am, but I never held him captive, I never hurt him and I never will. However, if you still think I did, even after his allegations, then kill me – Yeosang didn’t stutter. Instead, he stood up and locked eyes with the head of the court. When the archdemon saw that none of them would make a move, he turned away – Fine.

–Hyung! – San’s voice was desperate as Yeosang’s steps turned into a jog and then he started to run. The angelic speed was nothing compared to Yeosang’s, so he ran in the direction of the lake and jumped.

The dark surrounded his shape, taking him away from the angelic realm in a blink of an eye.

Yeosang felt his body burn and freeze. He felt himself disappear and be filled with power countless times in a second interval. It felt like being ripped from his skin and rubbed against salty water.

It felt like hell.

–Yeosang! – the voice brought him to his senses as Yeosang coughed water, bending his body to the side as the liquid made its way out of his lungs. He hated the feeling of drowning – Hey, what happened? – the shape in front of him slowly gained a face, with small eyes, plump lips and high blushy cheeks – Let’s take you in first – the creature carried him bridal style, taking care of not letting his head hanging. Yeosang’s limbs were numb and his head was throbbing horribly.

As if his body was giving up, Yeosang’s mind turned black.


	2. Say My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is something delicate as crystal. 
> 
> If there’s nothing holding a crystal glass, it'll fall, and break, and its pieces will cut anyone who tries to gather them. 
> 
> Yeosang’s life was like a glass of crystal, and there was no one to hold him. And even if it was, he didn’t want to be carried.

He felt as if his skull was going to break in half, the throbbing sensation making itself present as the numbness on his limbs and the dry sensation on his mouth.

He moved his head a little, trying to get a glimpse of the place where he was.

Gray walls, smoky curtains, and dark wood furniture. Yeosang knew the room like the back of his hand, and yet the seemed so foreign.

–Are you awake? – the voice that came from the door got Yeosang’s attention almost immediately, making him to move his gaze to the room’s owner – You sure scared the shit out of me – the bed dipped were the man sat, his eyes locked on Yeosang’s – Now, can you explain what the fuck happened and why did you come out from the Light Lake? – Yeosang sat in the bed with the man’s help, supporting his back on the headboard.

–Long story short, I jumped in the Dark Lake because the Angelic Court wanted to kill me but didn’t have the guts to do so – if Yeosang could, he would laugh at his friend’s reaction. Yeomra wasn’t subtle. He barely knew how to disguise his disgust to certain things.

–How did they even surround you? What they- – and then the engines inside of the Major Demon’s head moved and he finally understood, his gaze darkening in a fraction of second – Did they touch him? – Yeosang lowered his eyes, listening as the monarch of the Underworld growled.

–He was unconscious when they took me. My deal was my life for his and Wooyoung’s. I told Wooyoung to go to Hongjoong. He and Yunho can protect them, unlike me – Yeomra frowned at his friend’s statement.

–Yeosang, when I got you from that lake, you were weaker than the first time. The lake drained in such a way that I have no idea on how you survived. You must have pilled your powers in such a way and quantity that your body wasn’t able to cope with it. I felt like carrying a dead human body on my arms, and you kept radiating energy – Yeomra’s gaze softened, the dark brown turning gentler – If you had fought with that angels to free himself, you would probably lose control and kill anyone and everyone around you – Yeosang kept his gaze low, with small tears gathering on his eyes as the guilt washed over him – When was the last time you released your power? And I mean everything. You know you shouldn’t pill up for too long – Yeosang held a pillow, his head hanging low as he thought for a few seconds.

–I don’t know. 70 years ago? Maybe 80? It was a few months after Mingi left – Yeosang caressed the sheet, hiding his blushed cheeks that were stained with tears.

–You shouldn’t have another rampage in the next 600 years. You’ve endured longer periods before reaching your limit – Yeomra frowned, smacking Yeosang’s leg lightly – What happened? You usually can take a thousand years without even feeling sick – there was no light coming in through the curtains. Yeosang always wondered why his friend kept such a human place (the stall had rooms, a living room, bathroom and even a kitchen, despite of him knowing that demons don’t need to eat) in perfect conditions while living in Hell.

–I found someone who gave me a purpose – Yeosang’s answer was barely a whisper. He was sure that he would openly cry if he said it louder, his eyes already stinging from the fallen tears – I was given a reason to live – he mumbled, bringing his knees to his chest and burying his face on them. A knock on the front door prevented that Yeomra touched his shoulder, trying to comfort his friend.

–Hyung! – the deep voice made him lift his head, wiping his cheeks in a hurry before Mingi and Wooyoung stormed inside of the room, followed by Hongjoong a Yunho – You scared the shit out of us. Please, don’t ever do it again – Mingi had tears on his eyelashes and puffy eyes, but it was the only thing Yeosang noticed before being engulfed by the cambion, who squeezed his hyung with all his strength.

–Mingi, I am okay. Please, calm down – he asked, running his fingers on the boy’s hair. Mingi pushed himself away, looking inside of Yeosang’s eyes before sobbing again.

–A week! You disappeared for a fucking week! I thought you were dead! – he blurted, taking Yeosang aback again, but then Mingi started crying one more time, hiding his face on Yeosang’s neck as he held the demon close. Yeosang thought about his time inside of the lake, how it looked like a few seconds to him.

–I am sorry – Yeosang waited until Mingi calm down. He forgot that they weren’t only friends. Yeosang raised Mingi as if he was his own child, teaching, feeding and loving like his own blood – I am so sorry, but I couldn’t let they take you. I would never forgive myself – Yeosang felt his friends watching with their fond eyes at them – Mingi, I need to talk with you about something important – he began. The boy on his arms raised his head, nodding briefly.

–Yeosang, do you really think this is the best moment? – Yeomra sounded apprehensive, but Yeosang simply nodded, taking a deep breath. He held his tears back as much as he could, trying to talk without stuttering.

–I almost died. I don’t think that there is a better moment than now – he let out a playful giggle, holding one of Mingi’s hands, but he himself knew that he was sweating from anticipation – Mingi, I always told you stories about a man who had his heart broken when they took their loved one away – Yeosang’s tone was careful, as if he were choosing the words cautiously, and he was. He, Hongjoong, Yunho and Yeomra knew the plain truth, and it was time for Mingi to know too – I told you stories about a man who gave away his child because he was scared of being a bad father, but kept taking care of his son from afar. Your father was a good person, Mingi. He still is – Mingi’s eyes widened and his lips trembled a bit, holding back another cry and choking on air, tightening his grip on Yeosang’s hand – Your father told me to protect and love you, because being with him was too dangerous for you. He trusted me with his most loved treasure, and now I am handing you back – Yeosang let out a choked sob, closing his eyes tightly – They almost killed me, and they will keep trying. I have a target on my back, but I don’t want to leave before letting you know. You are not a simple cambion. Mingi, you are Yeomra and Song Yuri’s son. The legit heir of the underworld, and your father treasures you as much as I do – tears rolled down by Mingi’s face again, but the boy was static in a catatonic state, his brows furrowing before his entire face lit up with understanding expression.

–My father. You mean- – Yeomra stood by the door, gaze low and biting his lips. He was silent, waiting for some trashing and yelling in his direction. He knew how Mingi would act by impulse first. Yeosang made everything he could to let Yeomra know what he considered important about his son. Small habits, what he liked, the types of food he enjoyed the most, his favorites weapons, his first love, first broken heart, his downhill fall for Wooyoung. Yeomra knew all about it. He knew Mingi like the back of his hand.

Yeomra, who came pay a visit every day during Mingi’s infancy, bringing gifts and granting that they would never have to deal with demons under his influence, neither worry about their safety as Mingi grew up.

Father and son shared traces like small eyes and tall shape. Their plump lips and starry eyes always oh-so lovely, just like their kind gestures and undeserving caring for others.

–Are you him? – Mingi’s voice was even lower and hoarse from the crying, but he turned slowly in his father’s direction, standing up with careful movements. Silence filled the room, all of them too focused on watching father and son finding each other.

None of them noticed how pale Yeosang turned, nor how he was holding for dear life onto the last thread of consciousness. He didn’t seem to care, either, because he silently let himself be drown into the cold of the darkness.

**~º~**

Yeosang woke up with a barely tolerable ache on his back, which made him wince in pain as he tried to move. Get up from bed was out of the table as he felt the pain crawl up his spine.

–Hyung? – a body was curled on the bed by the demon’s side, a hand holding his own as Mingi lifted his head to look at the older – How are you feeling? – Mingi got up from the mattress, walking around it to kneel by Yeosang’s side, a gentle palm pressing against Yeosang’s forehead – Your fever lowered. I didn’t even know you could have a fever.

–Oh, you are awake. Good – Hongjoong entered the room silently, holding a tray with a bowl and a cup of water – He shouldn’t have a fever, but you don’t know much about his background to understand what is happening – Mingi helped Yeosang to sit properly, his mentor complaining about how much his body hurt, as Hongjoong put the tray on his lap. Mingi huffed, crossing his arms and Yeosang took a moment to stare at the bowl with soup and the cup of water.

–I don’t think I can eat – he mumbled, making a face and turning his gaze to the window. They were back to his apartment. The Seoul one. The one where he lived with San.

–You must – Hongjoong’s tone was stern and Yeosang flinched on his place, lifting his eyes to meet the Goblin’s – You are too weak. Your body won’t be able to keep up with your power if you don’t gain your strength back.

–Maybe later? Please? – pleaded the archdemon. Mingi had never seen his brother in such a vulnerable state, not even during his breakdowns – I feel like throwing up. I don’t want to eat – Hongjoong sighed and agreed, taking the tray back, but he kept his eyes on his friend.

–Stay awake – he demanded, turning his glare to Mingi a few seconds later – If you see that he is about to faint, call for me or Yunho. We’ll be here in a second – Mingi nodded, watching as the goblin left the room silently. The cambion took a deep breath before looking at his hyung, who was watching the world through the window, the setting sun painting the room on yellow and orange, and red, just like Yeosang’s silhouette.

–I feel dirty – Yeosang sobbed, small tears running down his cheeks and falling from his chin. He seemed so breathtakingly beautiful, and desperate. He looked like he was in pain, as if his soul were being split in half inside of his chest.

Mingi sat by his side and rounded the small frame with his arms, letting Yeosang choke on his own cry inside of his warm embrace. He held the older with careful hands and kind moves, whispering nothing but sweet melodies on his ears until he calmed down.

–Come here – Mingi oh-so thoroughly carried the crying man to the bathroom, filling the tub with warm water and helping his crying mess of a mentor to undress and wash himself.

It was almost like helping San again, washing Yeosang’s hair, rubbing his back and washing his body. Mingi wasn’t used to be this careful with the man he once considered a father.

He helped Yeosang dry himself and wear a set of pajamas, before lying in bed again.

Yeosang had stopped crying halfway through the bath, but his stare was blank. He didn’t focus on anything, looking straight forward all the time. He also kept his mouth shut, sliding under the covers silently like death.

He spent weeks like that.

He would eat quietly when Hongjoong brought him food, get up, take a bath, and go back to bed, not leaving his room not even once.

Mingi also grew the habit of sleeping over. More often than not, he would spend the whole day by Yeosang’s side, waiting for him to snap out from whatever limbo he was trapped in.

– _We call it “Transition State” – Yeomra said, once he were able to visit Yeosang’s apartment and Mingi cornered him with hundreds of questions about why the archdemon was acting like that – He fell in the Dark Lake that is located in Heaven and ended up being transported to the Light Lake in Hell. Most creatures die during the travel, some turn crazy almost immediately. Yeosang’s mind is trying to keep up with the mutations that he went through, trashing and fussing to place itself before his conscience come back._

– _But he was normal when he was at your house – Mingi questioned, earning a nod and a sad smile._

– _He was fighting to keep himself awake, the transition starting slowly, just like when your adrenalin lows after a fight. The pain doesn’t come immediately. He held himself a bit more for your sake, Mingi. He didn’t want to lose himself before releasing you – Hongjoong was silent, watching over them from the kitchen counter as father and son sat in the living room._

– _He will comeback, eventually – he cut off the conversation, walking over them and putting a hand on Mingi’s shoulder – He just need time to heal his physical form – Yeomra nodded, getting up and sighing, looking at the floor for a few seconds before lifting his eyes._

– _If you need something, anything, you know where to look for me. I owe Yeosang my life and a bit more. He is my dearest friend and companion so, please, if there is anything I can do to help, do not hesitate to tell me._

Mingi repassed the conversation on his head more than once, lying by Yeosang’s side on the bed and looking at the man’s cold eyes as the night fell once again, starting the countdown to the forth week since Yeosang got trapped inside of his own head.

–Mingi? – Wooyoung’s voice pierced through the cambion’s thoughts, bringing him back to earth like waking up from a dream – Come here, you need to eat, you big baby – Wooyoung coaxed his boyfriend slowly, pulling him up from the bed and kissing his cheeks as he caressed the taller’s nape – Eat a bit, and then you can come back, ok? I am worried about you, too. Yeosang may be the reason why you are alive, but you are mine and I need you healthy. Don’t you dare to fail on me – Mingi nodded, kissing his boyfriend’s lips and touching the nephilims forehead with his.

–He’ll annoy you for the rest of your existence. Don’t worry – Mingi turned his head without thinking twice, gaping at the view of Yeosang’s eyes locked on him, staring at him with what seemed something between sadness and fondness. Mingi walked to his hyung and kneeled by his side, taking one of his friend’s hands.

–Don’t you dare to do something like this again! – he sobbed, feeling Wooyoung’s hand run up and down on his back, trying to offer some kind of comfort. Yeosang squeezed Mingi’s hand lightly, barely moving from his place – I thought I had lost you – tears fell from Mingi’s eyelashes, the sobbing cambion resting his forehead against their intertwined hands. Wooyoung left the room quietly, not knowing how to deal with the barely recovered demon.

–I am sorry – Yeosang’s voice was poorly a whisper, caught mostly because Mingi’s attention was on him fully. He was so afraid of blinking and realize that it was a dream, that Yeosang was still trapped in his catatonic state and staring at the wall.

–Don't leave me, please – it was a desperate plea that came out from Mingi's lips. He wasn’t a 3-years old child, but acted like one: scared of losing someone oh-so important and beloved. Scared of being left alone in the dark – Dad, please, don’t go – it had been so long since the last time Mingi used that simple word.

Mingi was a clever kid, and an even smarter teenager. It was not hard to talk everything out about them not being related by blood. The cambion didn’t care, though. They kept the appearances until Mingi turned 21, and then moved to the other side of the country, changing “dad” for “hyung”, and moving on with life.

Mingi hadn’t called him that anymore. Until now.

–Mingi, you need to calm down – Wooyoung's voice was calming, trying to bring a bit of comfort to his boyfriend while pulling him from the side of the bed gently, giving room to Hongjoong look at Yeosang with the necessary attention – My love, look at me – Wooyoung turned Mingi’s chin into his direction, staring at his red and lightly puffy small eyes, which turned even smaller, and brushed away the tears running down his boyfriend’s cheeks with his thumbs – You need to calm down, ok? I know you are scared, but you need to calm down and be strong. I’ll be here with you. I promise – Mingi nodded, closing his eyes and trying to slow his breathing. Behind him, Hongjoong scanned Yeosang's health with protective eyes and cautious touches. They were so afraid of losing the man to the Light.

–You seen to be fine, for someone who barely survived being drowned in the lake – Yeosang scoffed quietly, lifting his eyes with some effort and locking them on his friend, as if saying _“Try harder”_ to the Goblin _._

–He's going to be okay? – Mingi's voice was still shaky, but better than the loud sobs. Wooyoung was holding one of the cambion's hands, anchoring him and being the one he could rely on.

–Yes, he will – Hongjoong answered with a thin smile and softer tone – He may be on his feet in three or four days, knowing how impatient he is. He just needs to rest and eat. Be sure that he is eating enough, and everything will be fine – advised the goblin, looking at a sleepy Yeosang again – Let him sleep for a while. His mind must be tired.

**~º~**

It took Yeosang three days to start wandering around the apartment again, scaring the life out of Mingi's body every time he found the older sitting at the living room window and looking at the buildings outside at ungodly hours of the night. Exactly like San used to do almost ten years prior.

–Hyung, you should be on bed – Mingi sat by the man's side and waited until Yeosang rested his head against the taller's shoulder, sighing in exasperation and rubbing his eyes with his sweater paws. He felt tired but didn’t want to sleep. He wanted to stargaze, but the city sky wasn’t proper to such activity.

–I don’t want to sleep – he mumbled, nuzzling against Mingi's side and seeking some warmth. He had been feeling weirdly cold since his recovery, a cool sensation crawling his back silently as the days passed.

–It wasn’t a question – Mingi held the man close, though. He folded Yeosang's body with his arms and let him mold himself against his chest.

As the minutes passed, Yeosang fell asleep quietly, head resting against Mingi’s clavicle as the younger carried him to his room and tuck him in the bed. Mingi didn’t bother to close the door before sliding into his own room, lying by Wooyoung’s side and pulling him close under the blankets.

On his cue, Wooyoung turned his body into his boyfriend’s direction, curling against the man's chest and griping at his shirt tightly while Mingi rounded him with his arms, Wooyoung’s head tucked under his chin and peaceful breathing against his neck assuring the cambion that his loved one was asleep.

Mingi used the quiet moment to think. He thought about Yeosang, about San, Hongjoong, Yunho, Wooyoung and, mostly, about his father.

Yeosang was his dad. The man who raised him from cradle to his first hunt. He was there when Mingi fell in love and broke his heart, but also when Mingi broke a handful of bones every time he messed up a hunt. Yeosang always patched him up back together and told him to try again, to not give up.

Yeomra was his father. They were related by blood and, for Mingi’s surprise, the Underworld King was conscious about his lack of knowing of Mingi in person. He knew things. He knew that Mingi preferred lilies instead of roses, how much Mingi despised green onions on his food, but always insisted on seasoning his plates with it and how much Mingi loved and cared for Wooyoung. Yeomra told Mingi to go to him when he was ready to do so. He wanted to make things right. He didn’t want to take Yeosang's place but earn his own.

A kiss on his neck brought Mingi back to earth, Wooyoung's small and heavy eyes scanning his face sleepily. Mingi kissed the boy's forehead and chuckled, hugging his boyfriend and sighing in contentment.

–Why are you awake so early? – Mingi's deep voice echoed in every corner of the room, as Wooyoung rubbed his eyes with his knuckles.

–I slept a bit last noon. I am not sleepy, just feeling cozy – and he left his head fall against his boyfriend’s chest, Mingi’s slender fingers playing with his hair at his nape, causing a soothing sensation on his skin – I love you, and I will always be here for you. You know that, right? – a nod was his answer, the sensation of Mingi's movement against his hair was enough. They knew that gestures spoke louder than words, and for a few minutes, the silence remained untouched in the room.

–I'll make breakfast – Mingi kissed Wooyoung's head and smoothly untangled himself from the younger, chuckling at the boy's whines for more cuddles while walking to their bathroom to wash his teeth.

When they left the room, Yeosang was already sat by the living room window again, watching the city wake up on its own time, a warm mug of coffee on his hands.

–Good morning, hyung – Yeosang looked at his friends and smiled shyly, turning back to the window.

It was mid-december already, but the snow hadn’t fallen yet, as if waiting for a special occasion. The weather was cold enough to evoke fog when breathing on the streets, but inside the apartment was warm and cozy. Thanks to Hongjoong.

–Where’s Shiber? I miss him – Mingi laughed from the kitchen, while Wooyoung filled two mugs with coffee and took a jar of cookies from the cupboard.

–Yunho took him after you disappeared. Your little demon is living comfortably with him and the goblin – Mingi answered, taking one of the mugs from Wooyoung and sipping the black liquid. Yeosang hummed and bit his lips, two pairs of eyes locked on him in expectation while he fidgeted with his fingers.

–I want to go outside. Can we? I want to go to the rooftop – the sight broke Mingi's heart. The man who used to have a sharp tongue and brilliant eyes looked like a scared kid, barely strong enough to protect himself as he pleaded to his friends to take him somewhere.

–After breakfast. We can go after breakfast. I think the first snow comes today – the demon nodded, turning to look through the window again and lifting the mug to his lips. Mingi and Wooyoung looked at each other, grief in their eyes and fear clinging on their chest.

**~º~**

As the days came and left, and turned into weeks, that turned into months and then years. Yeosang regained his strength and confidence. He slowly rebuilt himself, pieces of his old self being put in place, but some things couldn’t be so easily fixed.

–Hyung, I never asked before, but why do you need to eat now? – Yeosang lifted his eyes from his plate of pasta, staring at his friend while playing with his fork.

Yeosang hadn’t fainted for a few months now, almost three years passed since he fell in the lake. Things were different. He was different and he knew it.

–Your father told you about the Transition State, didn’t he? My physical body twisted and changed. I just don’t know how much and how long it’ll take to turn back on its normal – Mingi nodded, not pushing further. There were things that Yeosang hid to protect him, and there were things that Yeosang hid to protect himself. Mingi didn’t know where his friend drew the line, but also didn’t know if he wanted to.

–Father said that you are different – Mingi filled his mouth with pasta and munched, looking at his mentor curiously. Wooyoung was at Jongho’s house, with another friend of his. Mingi didn’t mind. He needed his time alone with Yeosang. He needed to understand certain things.

–It depends on what he said. I am an archdemon. It’s already something – Yeosang took a sip of his water, waiting for Mingi’s retort. He knew it was going to be a long talk.

–He said something about you being strong, almost stronger than him. What does it mean? How can you be stronger than the Devil himself? – Yeosang wanted to laugh, to run and to hide at the same time. There was so much that Mingi didn’t know. He, Yeomra, Yunho and Hongjoong carried a burden too heavy to share with any of their friends.

–He meant what he said. I trained and improved myself enough to beat your father’s ass – he thought for a second of how many times he and Yeomra trained together to exhaustion, falling side by side and laughing before restarting – We know each other since forever, Mingi. Long before you even existed – Yeosang smiled weakly at the memories, playing with his food – Hongjoong used to say that we were glued by the hip, until… things happened – bittersweet memories that Yeosang would rather erase from his mind if he could – One day, maybe, I will tell you. However, it’ll take me another close visit to death to do it – he chuckled, a cold shiver running his spine as the front door swung open on its own.

Both of them jerked up from their seats, Yeosang protectively putting himself in front of Mingi as the person took not-so-careful steps inside the apartment. Yeosang sucked his teeth in the moment he recognized the angel.

–What do you want here, Seonghwa? – the said man looked around the place, hands inside his pockets as he locked eyes with Yeosang and quirked an eyebrow.

–I don’t want your kid – Seonghwa motioned to Mingi with his head, and Yeosang quickly told Mingi to wait on his room, never tearing his eyes from the archangel on his living room. In the moment Mingi left, Yeosang relaxed his posture, not caring at all about Seonghwa – Where is San? – Yeosang tensed again, eyes widening at the question.

–What do you mean? He was with you when your friends tried to kill me – he answered, hands closed in fists by his sides.

–He ran away from the Celestial Realm a few human weeks ago. Took the demonic sword and disappeared like fog. I just came to retrieve him. I have no interest in your demonic child – Seonghwa stated, turning around – But keep your eyes on him. I may not be a threat, but I can’t say the same about the others – he left quietly, not giving Yeosang time to retort.

–Hyung? – Mingi came back from the room as soon as the front door closed again. Yeosang was leaning against the dinner table and the cambion quickly held his friend’s waist, helping him to sit on the chair again.

–I hate angels – Yeosang muttered under his breath, coughing loudly and keep his head low.

–What was he doing here? Why didn’t he attack us? – Mingi was surprised, to say at least. Seonghwa had been the one who took San away under Mingi’s watch, but he seemed so uninterested now. It was almost alarming.

–He said San ran away. He must retrieve him. Basically, he doesn’t give two fucks about us now. San is his target – Yeosang was wheezing, his breath hitching as he coughed one more time – I need to go to the rooftop. Now – the demon demanded, trying to get up. Mingi simply nodded and gave him some support, helping him to limp in the direction of the elevator.

–What are you going to do? – Yeosang didn’t know, not yet, but he needed to go somewhere open, free of obstacles and any stuff that he could break.

–Call Yunho and Hongjoong. You will need them to keep me under control – Yeosang kneeled in the middle of the rooftop, fog coming out of his mouth because of the cold weather of the mid-january. There was snow everywhere and the white was blinding. Yeosang knew Yunho would want to beat the shit out of him for making him go out in this weather, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t let Mingi try to hold him back by himself.

It started slowly, like a drop of water running down his back. Soon enough, it felt like his back was being teared apart from inside out, his bones burning and inhuman sounds leaving his mouth as he screamed in pain.

Yeosang could feel something warm falling on his back and his cheeks, but he couldn’t bring himself to move, to wipe the wet skin and discover what was happening. All he felt was pain.

He felt something touch his skin and scrambled away, shirt already teared apart, and exposed skin being burned by the cold snowflakes. His vision was blurred, and his senses were all over the place. Yeosang could feel something crawling out of his skin, cutting the flesh harshly and leaving black ink behind, tainting the white snow in a sickening way.

He didn’t know how, nor when he blacked out, only to wake up a few minutes later, groaning in pain as two sets of hands pinned his body to the ground, and he could hear soft sobs from afar.

–It hurts – he mumbled, laying limp on the cold floor. Oh so cautiously, he felt whoever was holding him back out, leaving him to get up by himself from the pool of frozen blood and snow.

–Careful – Hongjoong advised, holding Yeosang’s upper arm and letting the man lean on him. Yeosang saw the moment Mingi gasped in front of him, hands caked in black blood, but eyes completely focused on Yeosang’s back.

–Hyung, your wings – Yeosang took the moment to try and spread the said wings, wincing lowly at the pain of the movement. Yunho held Mingi’s shoulder weakly as they observed Yeosang’s transformed wings.

The night-black feathers had been replaced with white ones, shinning against the light of the sun like frozen water in a lake. A marvelous tone of blue sparkled from the corners in a somewhat angelic way, but it wasn’t everything. The roots of Yeosang’s wings kept the black coloration, with dark-purple threads intertwining itself in between the feathers like veins contrasting against the blueish shining and spreading until the corners of the wings.

Looking at Yeosang’s wings was like seeing dark-purple ink running down a canvas with thick and full lines of color against the white of the screen. It was beautifully painful to see Yeosang’s blood run through those veins, the black never touching the white feathers, never staining the plain white.

–Yeosang! – Yunho jumped forward to hold his blacked out friend, his touch causing to Yeosang’s wings immediately retreat and hide under his skin, even on his unconscious state.

–Let’s take him inside. He needs some rest – Hongjoong motioned to Yunho, who hauled Yeosang cautiously, holding the man bridal style and walking with him in the direction of the elevator. Mingi tailed them closely, followed by Hongjoong who also had his hands soaked in black ink. He felt his stomach churn and his eyes sting with tears.

They carefully cleaned Yeosang’s body before tucking him on bed, under thick blankets and shirtless. He seemed so small and defenseless like that. His skin was even paler than before. It was heartbreaking.

–Hyung, I want to know what in hell is happening – Mingi demanded, sitting in the kitchen banquet, and glaring at Hongjoong and Yunho fiercely.

–We can tell you our part of the story, but not Yeosang’s, nor your father’s – Yunho held his mug of coffee close to his lips and took a sip, sitting by Hongjoong’s on the couch.

–I don’t care. Just tell me something, anything – Mingi was on verge of crying, feeling powerless about the entire situation. Hongjoong patted the couch between him and Yunho and sighed.

–It’s not a long story, but it’s also not a good one – he waited for Mingi to get comfortable and let out a small smile.

–I think I should do it – Yunho put his mug in the center table and turned his body to look at his friends – It starts in Heaven, anyway.

“ _Long before the conception of ‘time’ was born, there were 6 primal creatures living on the Celestial Realm: Seonghwa, Mangweol, Taeyang, Yeomra, me and the last is not important now._

_The harmony of the Universe relayed in our hands. A delicate balance that we were not taught on how to keep._

_We struggled a lot, not knowing how to deal with the power that we had._

_At a very slow pace, we gained confidence enough to try and learn. We trained, hurt, fell and got up again and again and again. It was not enough. That’s when Yeomra discovered that he could control the darkness and use it at his favor to fight against the first demons that emerged._

_He was the first to be exiled. Alone and quietly he disappeared from Heaven and built his own kingdom in Hell, the sinner’s land._

_A long time passed, the humans evolved, and we gained a new name by their mouths. Angels._

_As the time ran, new angels joined with us, always so weak and small and easily influenced. So many to train and just a few of us. Then we created the Hierarchy. Me, Seonghwa and Mangweol named ourselves the Archangels, but Taeyang and his friend chosen to keep their low rank, and so they did._

_It was such a stupid decision, but it was their decision. And from that moment, everything went downhill._

_Angels fell after a rebellion caused by Love. I fell, too._

_I was so tired of following the rules and seeing my friends being hurt that I simply left._

_Yeomra gave us shelter, taught us on how to use our new powers and protected us with his life. He told us about living in Earth and how marvelous this place was, but it was also dangerous._

_Hunters were everywhere, looking for outcastes to kill in order to “purify” the world. It was insane but wasn’t the worst._

_We also discovered that demon bodies weren’t supposed to carry angelic energy. Me, Taeyang, your father, we had to constantly discharge this pilling energy._

_With time, and training, these periods between a discharge and another grew. From weeks, to months, to years. A decade became five, and a century became two, and then three. We evolved, just like the humans did._

_The thing is: emotional rides and long periods of depression and grief short our periods of discharge. It kills demons slowly, from inside out._

_I fear that Yeosang won’t be able to keep up for much longer.”_

**~º~**

Yeosang woke up feeling dizzy and nauseous, his body ached badly, and he whimpered by trying to shift to lay on his side, noticing then that he was shirtless.

–Hyung, don’t move much – Mingi’s voice was hoarse and tired. There was no light in the room, except for the full moon against the window’s glass – Your back is all sore – Yeosang nodded quietly, jerking at the feeling of Mingi’s cold hand on his back and shivering from the cool air – It’s better than before. Maybe you’ll be able to move better in the morning. You can sleep for a while. It’s still early – Mingi caressed Yeosang’s hair for a while, watching as the man closed his eyes and fell asleep soundly, clearly exhausted from the previous day.

After talking with Yunho and Hongjoong, Mingi’s nerves went over the roof. He wanted to squish the information out of Yeosang’s body, but he was also afraid of what Yunho said. Every word kept echoing in his head as the night passed.

“ _I fear that Yeosang won’t be able to keep up for much longer.”_

Mingi couldn’t fall asleep, leaning against Yeosang’s bed and waiting for the dawn to come.

He didn’t want to think about what his friends said. He didn’t want to think about the possibility of losing Yeosang for good, because he knew he couldn’t endure the grief.

Mingi knew that he would break like a crystal if Yeosang died.

Not only him, but also Hongjoong, Yunho and Yeomra would be desolated by losing a long-term friend, someone they treasured just like Mingi did, maybe more.

–I don’t want to lose him – Mingi muttered to himself, looking through the window at the night sky, no stars to be seen. They were covered by the clouds.

**~º~**

Life is something delicate as crystal.

If there’s nothing holding a crystal glass, it'll fall, and break, and its pieces will cut anyone who tries to gather them.

Yeosang’s life was like a glass of crystal, and there was no one to hold him. And even if it was, he didn’t want to be carried.

**~º~**

It took another month for Yeosang to recover his consciousness again, spending most of the time in a delirious state and mumbling incoherent words and sentences while awake.

And then, an uninvited guest came to bring Yeosang back from darkness.

He came silently as the wind, blowing away the fresh breeze of the spring and bringing the flowers on his wings. Except that they were death flowers.

–San? – Mingi was gaping at the man in front of him, who was standing still at their door. The angel was wearing black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. His hair was a mess and so long that it almost covered his eyes, which Mingi noticed were deep and had dark bags under them.

San had a single white lily on his hands, contrasting drastically with his black clothes. The flower was fresh, almost as if had been collected at that exact moment.

–Long time no see, I guess – Mingi noticed how the younger seemed to be bulkier now. The skinny tiny man he had met years ago had changed. And for better.

–Yes, a very long time – they stared at each other for a few seconds, both frozen on their feet and holding their breath. So many unspoken questions floating above their heads and the urge to hear some kind of reassurance from each other.

–There’s any way you’ll let me see Yeosang? – Mingi sighed, tossing his hands into his pants’ pockets, and averting his gaze from the man in front of him.

–I don’t think you would like to see him now – San’s body tensed, and his eyes glossed a little. Mingi was able to see that his hands were shaking lightly – He is not in the best condition. I think he wouldn’t like to know that you saw him like this – San tilted his head to the side, frowning.

–Is he ok? – they stood in silence for a moment, both tense and scared, not knowing what to do next – Mingi, please. How is he? – Mingi wanted to close the door, to leave San alone and run to Yeosang’s embrace. Saying it aloud seemed like a confirmation that Yeosang was barely alive, and that was the last thing Mingi wanted to admit.

–You should see by yourself – Mingi took a step to the side, inviting San in while looking at the floor. He could feel himself trembling at the possibility of San seeing Yeosang on his vegetative state – Go ahead. He is on his room – Mingi didn’t have the heart to go and see San's reaction. He couldn’t bring himself to follow the angel to Yeosang’s room and watch the way the angel fell on his knees by Yeosang's side, holding the archdemon's hand and letting the tears run down his cheeks.

Mingi heard everything, but chose to sit by the living room's window and watch the day pass by.

San didn’t leave the bedroom that day.

In fact, San spent the entire evening talking with an asleep Yeosang, wishing that the older could hear him from his unconsciousness.

He told Yeosang about the decade he spent in Paradise, the new training, the moments when he felt like he was losing himself. He spoke about everything, hoping that it would take away the void on his chest.

San was slowly losing his mind, and he didn’t want to disappear before talking with Yeosang one last time.

–They told me that I need to be purified – he sobbed, tightening his grip on Yeosang's hand and trying to control his tears. It was so hard to be strong – I ran away. I am scared, hyung. I am losing my mind and I can’t do shit about it – San pressed his forehead against the mattress, letting the anguish overflow his body and turn into uncontrollable sobs and endless tears.

–Don't be scared, Sanshine – the voice was barely audible, and San jerked up when he felt the hand he was holding move – You can always start again – San crawled under the covers and slid close to Yeosang’s body, holding onto his chest for dear life as he pressed his tear stained face against the soft pajamas – Don’t cry, my little light – Yeosang’s voice was like a whisper against San's hair, slender fingers running through the soft threads and caressing the angel's scalp in soothing movements.

They fell asleep like that. Broken souls looking for shelter in each other.

That night, San didn’t have to be a sentinel and hide from angels. He didn’t have to deal with nightmares.

That night, San finally felt safe after so long.

**~º~**

In the morning, San woke up with the warmth of the sun hitting his face and bothering his rest. There was also a soft caressing on his hair, lulling him back to sleep alongside with a sweet song and soothing moves.

–You should get up and eat something – San sit up immediately, falling from the bed in the process as he regained his senses and hear Yeosang’s small giggles coming from the man lying on bed.

–It was not a dream? Hyung? – San kneeled by Yeosang’s side and held one of his hands. They were cool, cooler than usual and it made San tight his grip around them.

–Why do you look so sad? What happened? – San was on verge of crying. His eyes were glossy, and his lower lip was trembling. It was so hard to stay strong.

–San? – a third voice broke inside of the room, gaining the attention of the angel and the archdemon. Mingi's head peeked through the door, looking at them curiously – Hyung? Are you awake? – the cambion took careful steps towards the bed, kneeling by San's side and staring at Yeosang in silence.

–I am, for a while. I feel tired and my head hurts – Mingi touched Yeosang’s forehead carefully, checking his temperature and appearance.

–You don’t have a fever, but you’re too pale for my liking – Yeosang muttered something under his breath, but nodded to Mingi, lifting a hand to touch the cambion’s arm.

–I missed you – his brown eyes were full of pain and sadness. Something else was there, too, but Mingi couldn’t decipher what it was.

–I'll fetch you some food. Don’t you dare to get up – Yeosang nodded again, letting San hold his hand and intertwine their fingers together. The angel’s hand was warm against his, and none of them noticed when Mingi left the room quietly, too trapped inside of their own little world to care.

–You look sick. What happened? – San brushed Yeosang’s bangs away from his eyes, rubbing his scalp gently as he felt the older relax on his touch and lean closer to his palm.

–I just got caught in something, don’t worry – San nodded weakly, watching as his hyung glanced a small smile in his direction.

Mingi came back shortly after, a bowl of soup and a cup of water in a tray, placing it on the bedside table before helping Yeosang sit properly while San watched them move in silence.

In San’s point of view, Yeosang was so different from the last time they saw each other. He was thinner, quieter, and paler. He barely had strength to move or talk, which worried San even more.

–Is he going to be okay? – it was a quiet question, directed to Mingi mostly, but San’s eyes were fixed on Yeosang’s, trying to catch any sign of disturbance – Maybe I should leave, so he can rest – the moment the archdemon stopped munching the vegetables from his soup, San knew it was a signal for him to stop talking.

–I don’t think he’ll be happy if you leave – San could say Mingi was holding back a smile, the same way he yelped when Yeosang pinched his side – Hyung! It hurts! – the angel had missed Mingi’s whines. They lived together for so long, and when they were separated, San felt like something was missing.

–Do you mind if I sleep over, then? I’ll try not to make a fuss – after receiving a nod, the younger smiled sweetly, thanking both men in the room. He missed home.

–The clothes you left are in the closet. You can take a shower whenever you want – Mingi instructed, carefully feeding Yeosang while talking – I need to go out for a job, but Hongjoong and Yunho hyung will be here a bit after 11am. You don’t need to worry – San nodded again, looking around and searching for anything different – It’ll be good for hyung to have some company – on its cue, Yeosang’s eyes sparkled beautifully as Mingi took away the bowl. San slid on the other side of the bed, sitting closer to his hyung and took one of his hands in between his.

–I am not going anywhere, hyung. Not again – Yeosang’s lower lip was trembling and San knew the blonde was on the verge of tears, squeezing his hand lightly and looking at him straight in the eyes – I am sorry for leaving, but I had to – they didn’t see Mingi leaving, again.

Everything was falling on its place slowly. Loose knots being pulled and tied. They were together once again.

From that day forwards, San didn’t leave again.

He did his best to stay under the radar and help Mingi with everything he needed in order to take the weight from the man’s shoulders and make things easier to handle.

When Yeosang broke down after a few weeks, he was there to hold Mingi and make sure that he wouldn’t be hurt. San put his own life in the line to tame his mentor and put him down to sleep again.

When Hongjoong and Yunho arrived, the archdemon was longer knocked out and Mingi had a mug of hot chocolate on his red-painted hands, which trembled so bad that San was afraid the man could spill the hot content and burn himself.

–Did he wake up today? – San shook his head silently, looking over the corridor that gave access to Yeosang’s and Mingi’s rooms while Hongjoong served himself with a cup of coffee.

The apartment was quiet, even if the sun was already high in the sky and the curtains were wide open.

San knew little to none about Yeosang's life during the time he spent in Heaven. The pieces of information he had extracted from Mingi and Hongjoong did nothing to cease his curiosity.

–I’m afraid something will happen soon – Hongjoong nodded and sighed quietly, looking up from his coffee.

–Because it will. It’s wrote in the Loom of Fate, already, and there’s nothing we can do to change – Hongjoong’s voice was pained, but San barely saw any change on his expression – Just… take care of them. There’s only so much I can do for you – San understood that, that they could only count with each other and a handful of trustworthy people. It was hard to keep it up.

In that day, San spent his time dancing around his mentors, taking food in and out of their rooms and taking care of them. He had to be strong, not because they were weak, but because they deserved to be able to have their guards down.

Mingi got out of his room that night with swollen eyes and slumped shoulders, carrying himself in a way that made San feel bad for making the cambion leave the safety of his nest of blankets.

–Hyung, you need to take care of yourself. Please, I know it is hard, and that’s why I am here to help. You are not alone – Mingi let himself fall limp against San’s embrace, nose burying in the younger’s neck and arms holding the slim frame of his friend.

–Mingi-ah! – a third voice made its way to them, bringing Mingi out of his trance almost immediately – How are you feeling today? – Wooyoung took several steps before feeling his boyfriend engulf him in a bear hug, latching onto him for dear life and pressing his face against the shorter’s neck – I’ll assume that you missed me too – a small laugh left the nephilim’s lips as he looked at San – How about you? – San let out a sigh, leaning against the kitchen counter while watching Mingi try to bury himself in Wooyoung’s embrace.

–The same. I haven’t seen any angels around so far. It’s awfully quiet and this is making me anxious – the angel was waiting for a move, any signal that the angels were planning for something, but every day that passed, made his suspicions rise more and more.

–It’s because someone is covering for us – a very familiar voice spoke in the corridor. The three heads snapped in sync, staring at Yeosang’s figure leaning against the wall, arms crossed on his chest and tired eyes scanning his friends with what resembled worry – San, can you make me a coffee, please? I feel like someone’s dancing some demonic choreography on the top of my brain – Wooyoung pulled Mingi with him to the couch while San walked around the kitchen counter to turn on the coffee machine. Yeosang sat in the armchair and held a sheet on his arms, dozing off slightly.

–Hyung, here’s your coffee – the archdemon barely seemed to notice when San put the warm mug on his hands, eyes not focused on anything and barely moving on his place.

–What do you mean with “someone is covering for us”? – Wooyoung caressed Mingi’s hair, letting the older hold him as tight as he wanted while trying to comfort his boyfriend.

–For this once, I need you to listen to me carefully, okay? It is very important – Yeosang fixed his posture and stared sternly at every face in the room, the dark bags under his eyes more prominent than ever. He seemed at the edge of fainting from exhaustion – San, there’s a black box with a few Chinese characters on the top of it in the back of my closet. Can you fetch it for me, please? – the angel nodded, leaving the room quietly and returning a minute later with said box – I think it’s story time, again – Yeosang sighs, with a small, sad, smile.

_“Once upon a time, someone fell in love. Not a simple person, but an immortal._

_The Skies didn’t like it. The immortal was being unfaithful towards them, so they gave the immortal a punishment. They would never be able to live peacefully with the one they loved oh-so dearly._

_Every time they met, the mortal would die tragically, lose their memories and reborn, in a never ending cycle._

_At some point, the mortal stopped reappearing, and the immortal thought that it was their end. That they would never meet again._

_To seal their love, the immortal took their time to gather a lot of his inner energy in a small jade box and lock it firmly, deeming that it would be enough to make and small gift to their loved one’s spirit._

_After looking anywhere and everywhere, they found out about someone who could turn their energy into a physical object, but it came with a price: turning energy into physical things meant that it could be used as a weapon against you, the only way to kill an immortal with their consent without asking for it._

_But the immortal was adamant. He pressed again, and again, and again, until he got the object: a small, purple-bladed dagger guarded in a black box. Instead of keeping the box, he gave it to a close friend, asking them to keep it secure with their life.”_

–What happened with the immortal? – Wooyoung’s curious tone cut through the air like a sharp knife, and Yeosang smiled sadly.

–The immortal disappeared after that. Never to be seen again. This box – the motioned to the object on his lap – Holds a strong meaning to me. This long-lost friend of mine who told me this story always said that we should do certain things in order to keep the ones we love, safe. And that’s why I want you to do something for me. Something very important – Yeosang offered the box back to San, before letting his eyes land fondly on Mingi, who was still in Wooyoung’s arms.

–All the three of us? – anyone could tell that Mingi didn’t like the idea, but also didn’t make any further comments when Yeosang nodded quietly.

–I need you to take this box to the closer Ley Line intersection and destroy it – Yeosang knew Mingi knew that something was off. The cambion had never seen said box before, but he could feel enough power coming from the object to not say anything – The thing is: you can’t use magic – Yeosang shut Wooyoung with a glare – I want you to go under the radar. No taking risks allowed; do you understand me? – Yeosang was firm on his decision.

–The nearest Ley Line is in Japan! The trip would take at least a day! – Mingi was bewildered, but San was awfully quiet for such a situation. The archdemon lifted his eyes for a moment, meeting San’s accusatory ones and he almost felt bad. Almost.

–Would you rather to me to go, catch an airplane being barely energy-stable, stand in a Ley Line and try to destroy a millennial box while recovering from a coma? – Mingi flinched slightly, and Yeosang really felt bad for scaring the boy, but he was short tempered, and having to use half of his energy to keep the other half stable was taking a toll on his body. Badly – I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap – he lowered his voice, playing with his finger on his lap.

It was hard, because Yeosang was scared of hurting them, scared of the consequences of his next actions. He didn’t want any of the people he cherished the most to see what was bound to happen. He needed to drive them away.

–We can do it – San offered, his expression unpleased and his eyes hard, but he did it nonetheless – With a condition – Yeosang sighed. It was being too easy to be true – Mingi will stay with you. I’ll go with Wooyoung – Yeosang wanted to groan, but he couldn’t let himself away that easy. He could deal with Mingi when the time came – We can leave tomorrow morning and comeback by evening.

–Ok, then. I don’t think I have much of a choice – the angel nodded, along with the nephilim. Mingi knew something was up, but didn’t dare to say something about it – Go and have some rest. The journey will be long.

**~º~**

San drops the box immediately, his instincts of protection kicking in with full strength. They had to run.

The box, the very same box Yeosang showed them in the previous night, was empty when he and Wooyoung opened it by the Yamato beach, in Japan, ready to destroy whatever was supposed to be inside. But there was nothing.

The angel felt the pendant Yeosang gave him before they left in the morning (“I found it and I thought it’s something you would like” the demon said) burn against his chest, where it was touching his skin under the sweater he was wearing.

–Something is wrong at home – he mumbled, holding Wooyoung’s wrist and dragging the nephilim to a near store. San didn’t give shit about the “no use your powers” rule. The had to get home. Fast.

Instead of the door open in their apartment, it opened on Hongjoong’s.

–Why are you here? Something happened? – and the Goblin was unaware too. San felt his breath uneven and sweat pricking at the palms of his hands. When he tried to open another door, another portal, it simply didn’t work – San, you are worrying me – the goblin tried to keep his tone lightly, but even him was becoming a bit preoccupied.

–I think Yeosang hyung is going to do something and wanted us away – he explains. Yunho is nowhere to be seen in the apartment, and the angel wonders why.

–Did you try to call Mingi? Maybe it’s nothing – a groan came from the other side of the living room, where Wooyoung was typing desperately on his phone.

–He doesn’t answer my calls, neither my messages. He _never_ ignores me, it’s our rule – the nephilim messes with his hair one more time, pacing around frantically.

–That fucker messed with my magic too – Hongjoong groaned, passing by doors only to reappear in another room of his own home. San wondered how powerful Yeosang could be that he overcame a healthy goblin’s power while still being on his weak state – Wait, why did he send both of you away? What about Mingi? – he was still fussing on his own phone, sending and answering texts from someone, until the front door opened and Yunho entered the place – Thank the stars!

–Yeosang sent us to get rid of an old box, but when we got in the Ley Line, we found out that the box was empty and Mingi wasn’t replying me – Wooyoung sat on the couch, burying his face on his hands and whining.

–Wait, what kind of box? – Yunho took off his hat and coat, throwing them on the couch while taking nervous steps towards San – What box?

–Black, small, “Black, White and Grey” wrote in Chinese on the top – San described, watching as Yunho changed from being nervous to being terrified, paling in a matter of seconds.

–This is not good. Not good, at all – he mumbled, looking at Hongjoong with worried eyes – Hongjoong, you take Wooyoung to Mingi. He must be in the apartment. San, you come with me – Wooyoung went to the goblin’s side immediately, holding the man’s arm and shaking it until they disappeared together.

–Why do I have to come with you, hyung? What’s happening? – Yunho took back his hat from the couch and held San by his shoulders, breathing heavily.

–We are going to somewhere only Time can reach. Time, the Angel of Death and Yeosang – the man yanked San in the direction of his body, trapping the angel in a bone-crushing hug before both of them were sucked into a void.

At first, it felt like breathing water, floating in the middle of the sea in an ocean of darkness, but then San saw them.

Far away from where he was stuck in the void, the silhouette of Yeosang was barely visible in the space, Yunho’s shape being too close of him than it was supposed to be.

San, then, saw a small object in Yeosang’s hands. And he only knew because the object shone. It was small as Yeosang’s palm and purple-ish.

_“A small, purple-bladed, dagger guarded in a black box.”_

It was Yeosang’s dagger.

The dagger made of his own essence.

 _“_ – _Hongjoong hyung, what if an angel turned into a demon falls into the Dark Lake again? – San had asked the Goblin in that very first time they met, when Hongjoong said he would answer every question San had for him._

_–The energy of his body will be sucked away, and then gave back. The angel’s energy will become unstable and act like a time-bomb, ready to explode. Too strong emotions can be a dangerous trigger.”_

San understood now.

Yeosang was one of the six first angels ever created.

He was the one who fell in love with a human.

He was the one who started a revolution in Heaven which led them to the Fall.

He had fallen in the Dark Lake twice, and now was paying the price.

He had said once that San’s energy was familiar, which meant…

– _I am Lumen_ – San breathed, before curving his body and clutch his chest.

When he looked up, Yeosang was in the same position, but there was a difference: the dagger was peeking from Yeosang’s chest, the purple glow fading into a darker tone and finally becoming black.

Pushing his hand away from his chest, San noticed his palm covered in red, the blood still warm.

–Yeosang! – was the last thing he could scream before everything faded into darkness slowly, consciousness being took away, with their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It... was a hell of a ride, no doubt.
> 
> Yes, it is the end.
> 
> No, I did not make a mistake putting the 3 on the number of chapters... the next one is more like an extra, to be honest, so you don't need to read if you don't want to. It'll barely be 1k words long, i swear.


	3. Bonus: One Day At A Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, like, super brief, bc I wanted y'all to know what happened after the end of the last chapter (but i also didn't want to mess the end of the chapter)
> 
> so... enjoy (?)

–San, wake up! – a gentle shake on his shoulder made San stir on his sleep, feeling the pieces of consciousness glue themselves on his hazy mind – You can sleep more when we arrive home – the voice insisted, messing lightly with his hair before pushing his hand and lift his upper body – This won’t do – the voice mumbled, maneuvering the boy with gently moves until San was laying in the back of whoever it was.

–Yeosangie? – he murmured, eliciting a giggle from the man, as he felt said boy starting walking while holding the sleepy boy’s tights.

–Yes, San? I told you to sleep early last night, but you didn’t, right? – there was a soft tone of tease in the older’s voice, but San didn’t mind, too trapped on his own dizziness to retort.

–I had a weird dream – he mumbled.

The cold air of December hit them in a second, the warmth of the library left behind while both chose to walk back to their apartment, San’s face glued on Yeosang’s warm back and his arms holding on his hyung for dear life.

–What kind of dream? – they were at the edge of the campus when San registered the answer, his mind trying to piece together the glimpses of the dream that he could remember, which wasn’t much.

–There were angels, and a goblin, and a demon. I can’t remember their faces, everything is blurry and fuzzy – San nuzzled on his boyfriend’s neck, his cold nose against the warm skin making Yeosang shiver slightly – And there was this thing about eternal lovers and fallen angels… ugh, everything mixed and now my head hurts – Yeosang hummed quietly, crossing the street. Sn was never so grateful for living right outside of the campus.

–Maybe it’s because you practiced until exhaustion yesterday. I told you to not try too hard until your lungs are healed – it was San’s turn to hum, feeling like his brain was slowly turning into jelly because of the jostling.

The rest of the walk to their apartment, San spent silent, eyes closed and seeking warmth from the body that was close to his. Until it wasn’t.

–Hyung! – San whined. Yeosang chuckled while searching in their wardrobe for something cozier for San to wear. Said boy was sitting in the bed, bracing himself after missing his source of heat, and pouting – I’m cold.

–I know, you big baby. I think you have a cold. You’re too warm – Yeosang pressed his free hand gently against Sans forehead, the other holding a set of pajamas – Up – he demanded, and San complied, lifting his arms so Yeosang was able to take off the boy’s sweater and shirt and dress him with the shirt of the pajama – Here, put this too. I’ll change and we can cuddle until you fall asleep, ok?

–Ok… – San’s dizziness was becoming worse, and he could feel it.

After Wearing the sweater pant, he waited for Yeosang, who took off his shirt as well.

–Hyung, why do you have these marks on your shoulder-blades? They look like- – _they look like wing marks_.

–Hm? I don’t know. They are birthmarks. You only noticed them now? – Yeosang turned on his heel, still topless, with a frown between his brows. And San saw it too. Another mark. _Like a stab scar_.

–Hyung… – Yeosang finished changing into his own pajamas and slid next to San under the blankets, bringing the younger closer.

–Sleep, we can talk tomorrow, ok? – San simply nodded, pushing the thoughts into back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I saw a few people were confused about the whole ending, and that's why I brought this long-short explanation:
> 
> Think about it like a backlash. The amount of celestial energy Yeosang and San pilled over the time, since San has been reincarning for a long-ass time, and the older the soul, stronger the angel. Their energy clashed on their death and rewrote the curse and the boundaries of their existence.
> 
> Instead of dying, they reincarnated as humans, BUT (fix on this) Yunho said Yeosang was in a place "Time, the Angel of Death and Yeosang" can reach, which I wanted to mean that San had become powerful enough to reach such a realm in equal power with them (Yeosang, Yunho aka Angel of Death and Time itself).
> 
> Yeosang was ready to die, but San didn't want him to die. Their wills clashed. Another reality overlapped the original one, but San retained part of his memories unwillingly.
> 
> That's it! I hope ot helps 😅


End file.
